The Kitsunemiko's tale
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: HIATUS...Every new moon, Kagome changes. Later, she runs away from Inuyasha knowing that he doesnt love her...KagSess
1. Ch 1 Changes

Konnichi wa! This is my 6th story so I hope you like it. This will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome based just in case I didn't say sooner. Oh yea. If you review, I will post responses every 3 chapters. That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the chapter! =^_^=

**Changes**

It was happening. The change for the moon cycle. It was the new moon that was causing the change. Inuyasha turned human and everyone knew that. That's why they-Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome- where at Kaede's hut. It seems that everyone was asleep unless you count one person up.

_It's that time again. How I hate this time of the month._

Kagome slowly got up from her sleeping bag but laid back down quickly when she noticed Inuyasha sneak out of the hut. _Where is he going in the middle of the night? Kagome thought. When Inuyasha was away, she got back up from where she was laying and started for the door._

"Okaa-san? What are you doing up?"

She turned around. Her son, Shippo, had awakened from her movements.

"It's the new moon. I'll be changing soon. I was going to wake you anyway."

He had known of her transformation. Since she was his mother, he was the only one who knew. Nobody else had known that every new moon, they would go out and practice their powers and maybe find more jewel shards. They walked outside and Kagome stood under the dark sky. A blue light surrounded her. When the light disappeared, she was now a Kitsune. Instead of her fuku, Kagome had an outfit similar to Shippo's except that her shirt was lime green and instead of pants, she had a long dark green skirt. Her eyes were amethyst and her hair-bow was turquoise blue.

"Shippo, Inuyasha has sunk off and we're going to see where to. We're going to have to be extra quiet though so he cant hear us."

"Hai."

They set off towards Inuyasha's scent. About five minutes later, Kagome and Shippo found Inuyasha by the river with his back to them. _What is he doing? She twitched her ears to hear if he was saying any thing. She then widened her eyes. Inuyasha was with none other than Kikyo! _What is he doing with that bitch?_ Shippo could feel the radiation of anger coming off of his okaa-san. _It must be Kikyo. She only feels this way when she's around._ Shippo thought while he stared in the same direction._

                                                                                *^_^*

"So you did come."

"I had to. I needed to see you."

"What of the shoujo?"

"That ningen means nothing to me at all. I'm just using her so I can get the shikon no tama and use it to restore you."

"Inuyasha...."

"Ai shiteru."

They kissed full of love and then started to mate right there. They didn't know that two pairs of eyes and ears had seen and heard the whole thing.

                                                                                = -_- =

Kagome watched in shock. _He...he was using me? So he's never cared at all?_

"Shippo come on. Let's get back to the hut."

"Okaa-san? Daijoubu?" he looked very worried.

"Iie. I'm not ok." she hid her eyes in her bangs.

They made it back to the hut with silence the whole way. _What should I do? What's the point of staying? I'm clearly not needed by him. They walked in the hut, and Kagome went over to where Kaede was resting._

"Kaede-san? Could you wake up please?"

"What is it child? Why have ye woken me up in the still night?"

"I need you to teach me how I can keep my demon side up."

"Demon side? What on earth are ye talking about?"

Her eyes widened when Shippo lighted the fire. The light from it reflected on Kagome. What she saw was not the gakkou-gakkousei in the short fuku. What she saw was a kitsune with bright eyes shining from the light of the fire.

"What has happened to ye child? I do not quite understand this."

"We would all like an answer Kagome. You look completely different." 

Miroku and Sango were now also up. They had heard some voices one sounding like Kaede's and the others Kagome's. She had her back to them but they could see her black tail and turquoise blue bow. Kagome sighed and turned around so her other companions could see her change. Sango gasped but Miroku's eyes just widened.

"This is going to be a long story so you all better get comfy." Kagome had a half-hearted smile on.

Everyone gathered close to the fire and was ready to listen in on the Kitsune-miko's tale.

Well, that's all for now. If you need a Japanese reference just say so in your review. Can I ask for a favor? Could someone out there who has read any of my stories be my beta reader? I would really like it if someone helped me out a little. Ok then, I'll have the next chapter tomorrow. Ja ne!


	2. Ch 2 Dreams and swords

Hey there! Here's the next chapter you wanted. Oh yea be fore warned. I really like the color blue. And I mean **really. That's all I need to say. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

**Dreams and swords**

The sky was dark. There appeared to be no moon in the sky. A ten-year-old Kagome was sleeping soundly.

*=*dream*=*

The field was covered in flowers. The brightly colored butterflies were fluttering. Kagome was sitting under a tree playing with her fox plushy.

"Kagome..."

She looked up. Someone had called her name but she did not see. She figured it was the wind and stood up.

"Kagome..."

She stopped walking and looked around her. By the tree she was just under was a young woman.

"Who are you?"

She took a step closer to see the woman fully. She had long black tresses and calm eyes. She had been wearing miko clothing but also had armor around her.

"My name is Midoriko."

"Midoriko? Aren't you that powerful miko?"

"Hai I am. Are you not also a miko?"

"Well, I'm a miko in training so yes I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Kagome, you are more than a miko. I have come to tell you your true self."

"More than a miko? I really don't understand."

They both sat under the tree. A few cherry blossoms falling to the ground beneath them. Kagome was hugging her fox plushy close to her.

"You see that fox you hold so close to you?"

"Hai but what ever are you talking about?"

"What if I were to tell you that you were more than a miko? A kitsune-miko?"

"K-kitsune? That's a fox demon isn't it?"

Kagome's eyes were wide with disbelief since this had to do with her being a demon. _I can't be a kitsune. That just wouldn't be right._

"But you are a kitsune. That's the way you were made." 

She had read her thoughts so her eyes widened.

"When you wake up, you will find yourself in a different form. This form will take place every dark moon."

Midoriko stood up and disappeared.

"Hey wait a minute!"

"Your mother will know of the change."

The voice lingered on and the field also disappeared leaving Kagome in solid black.

Kagome woke up suddenly and looked around. She was back in her room. She reached over to her dresser to turn on her lamp. When it was on, she saw that her hand looked different. She had claws!

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

Her mother heard her cries and walked to her room. _She must of had the dream. How to comfort her?_

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"What...what happened to me?"

Kagome had changed just like she was told in her dream. _Your mother will know of the change. _

"You know don't you? Please Okaa-san what happened to me?"

She sighed and sat on her bed. She picked her up and placed her in her lap.

"Kagome, did you dream of Midoriko?"

"Hai. She said that I was-"

"-A kitsune-miko?"

"Hai! She said you would know so how is this happening?"

"Kagome, what she said was true. She came to my dreams before you were born saying that when you were ten, you would change into a kitsune on the new moon. I believed her. I guess it just runs in the family."

"What do you mean?"

Her mother reached behind her and took off her necklace. When it was off, Kagome saw that her mother was also a kitsune.

"You see, I was also turned into one."

                                                                                                *^_^*

Kagome's eyes were focused on the fire. Her amethyst eyes reflected brightly.

"Then she told me that it was a gift. That this will only happen on the new moon. How she controls her change I have no idea, but that's what happens."

She looked around the room to see everyone's face. Everyone except Shippo was shocked, just like she thought they would be.

"Why didn't ye tell us sooner?"

Kaede looked worried. Kagome just shook her head.

"Because I didn't think that any one would understand. I told Shippo since I was just like him plus he's my son."

"We would understand. How could ye think we wouldn't?"

Sango looked sad. _She doesn't trust us?_

"That's not important right now. Kaede, is there some way I can control my powers like my mother can? If there is please tell me."

"Hai, there is something. Why must ye have it so sudden though?"

"I'm leaving and finding the jewel shards on my own."

"Why Kagome? You don't trust us?"

Sango was upset that Kagome would go because of untruth.

"No its not that honestly. Its just that..."

Kagome took in a breath then told them about Inuyasha.

"What's the point of me staying? I don't want to be around so Inuyasha can just use me."

"That yarou! I cant believe he would do such a thing."

Sango cursed him. _He's been rutting with that clay pot and using her. I'll kill him for this._

"Child, are ye sure ye want to stay this way? The potion I give ye will make ye stay that way per mentally."

"Hai, I would want nothing more but to be that way."

"Ok then. Have it your way."

Kaede handed Kagome a small vile with blue liquid (srry everything's blue for me _) in it and drank it. It tasted like old dirty socks. -not that she ever tasted them- Kagome's world starting spinning but then stopped. She opened her eyes. They were red and she was glowing white. (hey a different color this time _) 

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Sango crept over to her. She hissed at her then fell to the ground.

"Kaede what happened to her?"

Miroku -who was silent the whole time- look at the unconscious girl on the ground then looked at the old woman.

"Just an after effect on the potion. She'll be fine. Sango, can ye help me find some clothes for Kagome to wear?"

"Hai."

They left to the other room to get some outfits. Kagome stirred and rose from the ground.

"What in seven hells happened? I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"You just took the potion, had an after effect, and fell unconscious."

Miroku helped her up. Kagome mumbled an arigato and leaned against the wall. Right by where she was standing was the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha sword. _Should I take it?  He won't notice._ Miroku, as if reading her thoughts, inquired his say.

"If you're planning on taking the sword, I think you should. After what Inuyasha did, maybe he should punished in the worst way possible."

"I think you're right."

She reached for the sword only to have it glow blue and fly into her hand.

"Nani?"

It was strange. The sword just flew into her hand. _What does this mean? Am I the new owner of the tetsusaiga? Sango and Kaede came back to see Kagome holding the sword that was glowing blue._

"I think....Kagome, that ye are the new owner of the sacred sword."

Now that that's over with. I'm still looking for a beta reader if any one wants the job. But it has to be someone who has read my stories before sadly. I would really like it if someone help me. Maybe I'll ask 

Disturbed-demon-gurl since I'm her beta reader. Anywho, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Ja ne!


	3. Ch 3 Farewell to bad memories

*=*dream*=* My adoring fans. Ai shiteru-minna! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!...=*=dream=*= Whoa! That was weird. But I think my dream is true. You all do adore me don't you? If you do, Ai shiteru-minna. As promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Farewell to bad memories**__

"Ok this is way beyond weird. Me the owner of the tetsusaiga? This can't be happening."

Kagome was still shocked about the sword. It lay in her lap still glowing. Lucky for them the night was still young and Inuyasha happened to not come back yet. She was also now a full youkai. They wouldn't want him seeing her like this. _Well, what am I to do? I guess I could take the sword after all since it's now mine._

"Kagome, what are you planning to do?"

Sango looked at her then back at the fire.

"Since you don't want to stay because of Inuyasha, are you going back to your time? Or staying here?"

"Well, I can't go back to my time. Plus I have to find the rest of the jewel shards before Inuyasha. Knowing him, he's probably going to have Kikyo join the group. All though, I can't very well blame him."

She said the last part in a whisper. _After hearing say his vows to Kikyo, of course she's going to be joining. I just hope I'm making the right choice._

Shippo yawned from his place on Kagome's bed. She turned and looked at him with motherly eyes.

"I also can't leave him behind. He can't pass through the well so if I left him he would be devastated."

"Kagome, when do you plan on leaving? Inuyasha could show up at any time."

"I guess soon later tonight. When I get a small bag packed with my travel clothes and some food, I guess then I will get moving. I'm really going to miss you all. Mostly you Sango."

_Can't cry. I've got to be strong. She's the only real friend I have here. With all the comfort and help she's been giving me._ Both girls thought the same things. Neither of them wanted to cry for the other. Sango would miss Kagome and vise-versa. _Miroku would probably miss having another girl to grope. Kagome rolled her eyes at that thought. __He should suffice with Sango though. I know he loves her and Sango loves him too. It'll be sad if I leave and I don't see them get together. Kaede broke her thoughts._

"Child, ye would need make your miko energy stronger first don't ye think?"

"Hai. I suppose that would be true. I would need all the strength I can get."

"Well come here please. I need to do something."

Kagome walked over to Kaede without a word and sat in front of her. She put her right hand on her temple, chanted a few words, and Kagome was starting to glow blue. (ok you can shot me if you have had enough blue. I just can't help it :-p) Kagome's eyes were wide with little fear. _What is she doing to me? Kaede took her hand away, and Kagome sent out a pulse wave (think about the first episode when Inuyasha woke up) and fell backwards. Her eyes were closed and she was glowing white now. (changed the color so you wouldn't be p.o'ed at me) The glow faded and she twitched before opening her eyes._

"Well...I can't say that was weird."

"Are ye feeling ok?"

"I feel better then ever to be truthful. I'm guessing it's because my miko powers are stronger right?"

Kagome got off the ground and flexed her hands. Kaede nodded.

"Hai. What I did was give ye my powers."

"N-nani? But don't YOU need them?"

Her eyes widened and looked at Kaede confused.

"Kagome, ye should know by now that I am growing old. Even with out my powers, I can heal people just the same. Never ye mind over me."

Kagome blinked and nodded. _I suppose she is right. I just need to use these in the right way._

"It'll be best if I headed out now. Who knows when Inuyasha (name said in distaste) will be back with Kikyo (the same for her) in tow."

Kagome got her already packed bag that was by the door after picking up Shippo. She started for the door and stopped with a sigh.

"I hope all of you will remember me. Please don't be in sorrow over my leave also. If he asks where I am, don't tell him. The next thing I need is for him to come after me."

"Of course we will remember you Kagome. We also wont be in sorrow over your leave either. You are making the right choice. And don't worry about him. Your secret is safe with us."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder smiling. Kagome smiled at him, then started walking again, but stiffened. Miroku had thought about giving her a present before she left. Of course it had to be a perverted one. With a scorching slap to him and a wave to Sango and Kaede, Kagome ran out of the hut.

_I guess this is farewell to bad memories._

Now that this chapter is done, I can work on the next chapter to Forgotten love. I hope you have read that story before. It's one of my favorites and the popular one I have. Please review and wait until the next chapter. Also be sure to look over at the review corner for a replay to the nice reviews you sent to me. Ja ne!


	4. Reveiw Corner ch1 2 and 3

**REVIEW CORNER**

**Here is where I answer all the nice reviews.**

**Chapter 1- Changes**

Black canary~ Thank you ever so much! ^_^ the updates will come soon. Mostly around after school if my mom isn't on the computer or she won't let me on. Oh well. You will see the next chapter after this. Plz be patient. 

DemonLady1~ Of course I will! You don't think I would leave this story hanging would you? Thanxs for reading my story.

Sessy-angel~ I'm soo happy that you luv this fic, Plz read more once I update.

Lurrain~ Wht exactly is that? (Neckrofeelia (FYI- its spelled Necrophilia) I'm so srry, but I don't understand. Inu does have a few problems that he could sort out but we all know that he is just too stubborn to do that! ^_^ The next chapter is after this so plz read it.

Dragon Rae~ Thank you also. I'm ever so happy that you luv this story. *^_^*

Dark Topaz~ Well srry peep-person but you just have to be patient. :-P (don't take that the wrong way plz!) The next chapter is really soon.

Kitty12perfecto~ You really think that this story is great? O_O THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! *^_^* *gives chocolate and hugs* I hope you stay for the whole story.

Riinuka~ You want to be my beta reader? That's good. I don't think I got an answer from Disturbed-Demon-Gurl yet so I don't think there is anything wrong with that. Do you have messenger or yahoo? MSN even?? If you do try these - AOL: lostshard200 (don't email me there cuz I don't have aol n/e more. Just the messenger.) YAHOO: lostshard200@yahoo.com MSN: kagomemiko2003@hotmail.com Or you can just do the easier thing…and just email me at AngelFairy45@iglide.net

 :-p Plz review and email soon. 

**Chapter 2- Dreams and swords**

****

Kitty12perfecto~ I did? When did I do that?? *reads over the chapter* OH! KITSUNE-no-baka :-P You are ever so welcome. The next chapter is really soon.

Jammies2000~ *gasp* You are a Inu/Kag fan?! O_O How could you not be a Sess/Kag fan? They are soo much better. (j/k I don't want to be rude to my wonderful reviewer) Your are ever so right. If she is being used, she shouldn't stay. They end up this way cuz this is my most fav pairing. I LIVE FOR SESS/KAG PAIRINGS!! ^_^ (srry. Had chocolate just now) Plz stay till the end. I would be devastated if you were to leave.

Dark Topaz~ You really think so? He will get more later. He wont only get his sword stolen but he will also... oops! Cant tell you! Srry! :-P If you stay with the story the whole way, you will find out what happens.

BabbleQueen~ Chika, I SO luv your name! N/e who, yea kitsunes are adorable (hence my name. aren't I adorable too? *^_^*) Its'ok that you cant say much. This is all I ever say when reviewing "interesting. Plz update soon." So we're in the same boat. I really like it when Kagome changes into a demon. It makes her more cool then she was before.

blue moon gurl~ Thank you ever so much for reading. ^_^ I'm glad you like it. Plz don't die cuz I don't wanna get in trouble with the FBI. :-P ^_^ hehe

Fire Kitsune Goddess~ Hey another kitsune like me! I'm glad you luv my story. I'm improving with each story I do. (you would know if you have read Meetings. I'm soo crazy. Plus that was my first story ever.)

DemonLady1~ KK! Plz don't bite my head off! ^_^ :-P The next chapter is coming really soon.

Lady of the Squrriles~  A beta-reader, my dear lady-friend, is a person who is hired by an author and is sent emails of the storie's chapters before they are posted on the site. You can add, fix, and comment them anyway you want. Does that help? *bows and smiles sweetly* I would really like it if you gave me all the help I could. With school commencing and all the homework that they give us, I don't think I'll be able to keep up. That's why updates are coming in slower. Plz enjoy the rest of the story!

Bluesky7~ Thank you ever so much for reading. I like it too how Kagome changes into demons. Like I said with BabbleQueen it makes her a lot more cooler than ever.

Riinuka~ I read The kitsune's wish and its really good. Hey could we possibly make a story together? It would be great with our combined abilities. The R rated ones, I have read. *blushes and shifts nervously* I have such a hentai mind. v_v

**Chapter 3- Farewell to bad memories**

****

Kitty12perfecto~ I'm so happy that you read this chapter. I hope you will keep luving it. I actually think that this is the best story I have made after Forgotten love. Have you read that one?

Fire Kitsune Goddess~ Thank you ever so much for reading. I promise I will update soon! It's a kitsune's promise! ^_-

Chelsea~ Thanxs for the review. Plz read more soon.

Yura of The Hair~ Nice name chika. You aren't gonna try and take my hair are you? LOL The next chapter is on the way!

Sis~ You luv me? ME?? OMG!! *hugs and chocolate* I'm so happy! Thanks you for reading my story.

???~ Dear Dude or chika, wht's with this name? I see you a lot in other ppls reviews. We all don't understand your name. (not that its bad or nothing. Srry if you took that the wrong way.) Plz be patient. I will update ASAP.

Pinkjingling~ Thank you for Reading! Plz read more once updated!

FluffyLuver4eva~ Chika, I soo luv your name! As you can see from all the sess/kag pairings I have been making, I luv fluffy-sama too! They make the greatest couple ever (srry Inu/Kag fans but this lil kitsune just has to agree with her) You really think I'm a great writer? Thank you ever so much *bows and gives hugs and chocolate* Kouga is ok but I don't really like him. I'm sorry, but he is really annoying in the whole 'you are MY woman' department. *sighs* V_V He acts just like Inuyasha. ^_^ Plz read and review again soon!

DemonLady1~ Hello again and of course I will update ASAP. School just gets in the way. But that wont be a problem if I just finish my homework there.

emerald dragon hanyou~ Thank you for not hurting me. I just REALLY like blue and I couldn't help myself. Hold on for a sec. *turns around to the other reviewers* I PROMISE I WILL HAVE DIFFERENT COLORS IN THE STORY OTHER THAN BLUE. GIRL SCOUTS HONOR! (mumbles: even though I hate being a girl scout.) *turns back to you* I promise I will update soon. Just hope that school doesn't give me brain damage. LOL

blah~ Excuse me but if you don't like sess/kag pairings then you shouldn't read this. I really don't like to be flamed for my wonderful writing. There are other ppl out there that enjoy this thank you very much! So just do me a favor and not read and review at this story again. -_-

Sunstar- 1217~ Wht do you mean by spellbound? You mean you like this story? Thank you. ^_^

Riinuka~ You read Forgotten love? Thank you soo much. I hate to do this but which story do you like better? This one or that one? You don't have to choose, I'm just trying to see which is the dominate story.(even though they are both oh so good.) and yes I have been reading your stories. I really like them. Wht does Aoi wa kawaii desu ne mean? I'm still just learning Japanese so I don't know wht that means just yet.

Demonswty~ Thank you for reading my story. I promise I will update soon.

**That's all for now. The next review corner will be after the next three chapters. *bows and smiles sweetly and hands out chocolate to minna* This is your gift for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Enjoy the next three chapter and hope to see you again. Ja ne! ^_^**


	5. Ch 4 Foes meet again

Welcome back. I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating in so long. School started last Wednesday and I barley have the time.*sigh* Got homework on the first day too. Well anywho, please read over the next chapter. Before I go, I want all of you to meet my own muse, Kiko-chan!(Kc for short.)

Kc: Konnichi-wa minna! It's a pleasure to meet you all. ^_^

Me: Hey! -_- Why are you so polite today?

Kc: I just wanted to say hi to minna that's all. ^_^

Me: Right. Don't fall for her act. When she's not around others, she can be a real brat. _

Kc: I'm NOT a brat! -_-

Me: -_- What ever. Just introduce the chapter. *unwraps a king sized Hershey bar*

Kc:  Oni. *sticks out tongue* ^_^ Well everyone enjoy the next chapter! _ Are you sure you can have that this late?

**Foes meet again**

What a night. The sky was completely clear so all the stars where visible. _If only the path was like that. Kagome thought with a sigh. Even with her youkai vision she could almost barley see the road with all the fog that covered it._

"This is the start of a new adventure. I hope it will not disappoint me."

"Okaa-san? Do you regret leaving?"

Shippo looked at her questionably. She blinked and thought for a moment.

"Well...maybe. I'm not really sure. Part of me is glad for what I'm doing and the other part is angered that I would do this."

Her eyes pained in sorrow but she had a smile on her face. Shippo looked a little confused.

"Either way, I have to be strong. But, being strong sometimes, it's not easy. (*) I was once told, if you're strong you live. If you're weak you die.(*) I don't really think that is true, but who knows. Regret or not, I'm going to be strong."

"Don't worry Okaa-san. We are both strong so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

His chest was puffed out tough like and had a stern look in his eyes. Kagome chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. He had giggled gleefully while she still walked down the path. 

"You're right Shippo. We are strong. There shouldn't be anything to worry about if anything goes wrong."

Shippo jumped back onto her shoulder and held on while she started to run again. Unknown to them was that they were about to run into a demon.

                                                                        *^_^*

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am bored. May I play with Jaken?"

"Jaken."

"H-Hai milord?"

"Play with Rin."

"Hai milord."

Rin squealed with delight and Jaken mumbled something that sounded like I'm going to die from a life of little crazy flower girls. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his pathetic servant. (I wonder why he has kept him alive this long -_-) _Good help is so hard to find these days. He then turned his thoughts towards his half-brother and his companions. __It seems they get stronger each time I fight with them. He narrowed his eyes. _Even she is starting to bug me more then ever._ "She" was none other than Kagome. Each time he had come to fight for the Tetsusaiga, Kagome would always get in the way with her arrows. With fire burning in her eyes and the scent of determination, she would always fire them at him. __She follows him around like his shadow. Very pathetic._

_ 'Why are you judging?'_

_Who and what are you?_

_'I'm the inner you. I know everything that you think and like.'_

_I bet you do I'm sure._

_'Why do you care if the girl follows him around?'_

_I don't._

_'That is a complete lie. You are jealous that your brother found her first aren't you?'_

(^_^ don't you just hate that inner voice?)

_Why the hell would I be jealous of him? I care not about that measly Ningen._

_'Right. You liked her since that day she broke your armor.'_

_What do you know? I don't care about humans._

_'Then why do you have Rin?'_

_She is just an experiment._

_'Now I know that you're lying. You revived her because you cared for her since that day she help you out after you got cut down by Inuyasha.'_

_Damn, would you just go to hell?_

_'If you are telling yourself to go to hell, you have issues you need to work out.'_

(I had to put that in there. I don't like picking on my Sesshoumaru-sama but he does need to reason with himself sometimes. _ I even have some issue's that need to be sorted out.)

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and snorted. _I do not need some inner voice tell me what's what_. Then, a smell reached his nose. It was very familiar but it also had a tinge of youkai in it._ Cherry blossoms and mountain forests. __Plus its heading this way. _

"Jaken watch Rin."

With out an answer spared, he ran off towards the scent.

                                                            *^.^*

"Okaa-san are we going to stop soon?"

Shippo yawned exhausted. Kagome looked at him then thought for a moment.

"I guess we can stop for the rest of the night. It's only a few hours till sunrise so we will start again at noon."

She stopped running and settled in a small clearing surrounded by trees all around. She then broke a few branches off a tree to make a fire. Once that was done, Kagome pulled out a small blanket to share with Shippo. (JIC you didn't know, Kagome doesn't have her regular pack. She has a much smaller one that hold changes of clothes, some food and a blanket.) She laid him down and got ready to herself but she felt a demonic aura.

"Shippo, stay here and don't move no matter what ok?"

She left with out an answer. Shippo shrugged and just went to sleep.

_This aura is strong. Not only that, its cold and evil too. I only know one youkai with kind of aura._

"What are you doing here vixen?"

"I could say the same for you Sesshoumaru."

They stared coldly at each other, but Kagome's were a little softer.

"How is it that you know me but I have never seen you before?"

"I'm hurt Sesshoumaru. I thought you have remembered me."

Kagome put a hand to her heart and put a sad face on. (I luv it when ppl do this. Its so kawii! ^_^)

"Answer my question wench. Who the hell are you? Why do you smell like Inuyasha's whore?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting pissed so Kagome just had to drop the act –much to her disappointment- then it hit her what he had just called her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs.

"I am NOT Inuyasha's whore! How dare you even say that! He's already got someone that he can call his whore. It just so happens to be a walking dead clay pot bitch."

"It's you. That girl. But you are a kitsune."

"Well I had some changes done. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to my camp. I only came down here cause I sensed some strong, cold and evil aura. Later Sesshy. Oh but before I go…."

Kagome walked up to him and placed a kiss on his left cheek. She stepped back and ran away waving. Sesshoumaru stood there confused and surprised (confused that she kissed him and surprised that his mask had fallen and that she kissed him ^_^) While standing there, he didn't notice that she had also healed his arm back.

_What was that about? She is very odd. Plus, why did I let her kiss me? I…seemed to have…enjoyed it._

"Why did I kiss him? What was I thinking? Was I even thinking? It did feel nice though. Whoa! Where did that come from?"

Kagome was walking through the forest back to where she left Shippo. 

_Why do I suddenly feel attracted to him?_

_'Come off it. You've been attracted to him since the day you met him.'_

_Wha-who are you?_

_'I am your inner voice Kagome. Anyway back to the subject, you like Sesshoumaru do you not?'_

_Nani?! Why would I like him? He's a aristocratic bastard. I would never like him._

_'Sure. Keep telling yourself that.'_

_What is going on? What is this feeling? _Was the last thought before the two youkai rested for the remainder of the night.

Kc: -_- What were you thinking?! I can't believe you!

Me: ^___^ What did I do?

Kc: -_- This baka of a kitsune ate 7 Hershey bars. KING SIZED! If you were wondering why this chapter was so OOC there's the reason.

Me: This chapter was so NOT OOC! Its not my fault Kagome can't keep her hands off Sesshoumaru! -_- Its called love if you have ever heard of it.

Kc:  Its called perverted baka. -_- I'm ever so sorry. Since she has consumed so much sugar, she is suffering from a sugar high attack. Until she returns to normal, I will be the host of this story.

Me: I wanna be the host! You cant cuz you are a baka!

Kc: -_-' Dear Kami-sama help this poor lost soul plz.

Me: ^_^ Hehe hehe. Plz uh…um… hey Kiko what do they have to do? ^.^ I forgot.

Kc: _ Ignore her for now. Plz review for this chapter. Kit-chan made it longer cuz she was bored and just wanted to "spark up the feelings" between Kag and Sess. Oh yea remember that (*) symbol at the beginning of the chapter. The first one was a quote from one of the episodes of Inuyasha and the other was from last Saturday's episode of Ruroni Kenshin. Neither Kit-chan and I own these shows. So plz don't flame us.

Me: JA NE!!! ^____^

Kc: -_-' You are so embarrassing. 


	6. Ch 5 To come apart and together

*arrives in a helicopter and skydives down to the main stage* Hi everyone! ^_^ I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter.

Kc: She got over her sugar high surprisingly. -_- But the real reason she didn't update in so long was cuz she was reading other ppls stories not caring about hers.

Me: That's SO NOT true! I care about this story more then ever! -_-+

Kc: Right. Just get on with the story.

**IMPORTANT!! **It has come to my attention that I have been forgetting to put up a disclaimer in the beginning of the chapters. To fix this very important matter, I will attempt one now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, the show would be called Sesshoumaru instead. Plus Kikyo would be dead and STAY dead along with Inu. _Thank you very much for reading this document. Enjoy the chapter now!! ^_^_

**To come apart and together**

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD?!"

Inuyasha came into the hut very pissed off. He finally came back to where ever in the seven hells he was (*coughkikyocough*) and was already causing a storm after looking for his sword for only 2 minutes. The sunrise would be in about another hour.

"What's your problem?"

Sango looked at him icily. Since Kagome left, she decided to give him hell for what he had done. Miroku would also, but not as violently like her. Kaede would just not say or do anything.

"Inuyasha why are you so angered?"

"What do you think monk? I can't find my sword. I don't even see Kagome any where. Where the hell is she?"

"Inu-chan, you need to settle down. At least for me."

Every one looked over at the door. Kikyo waltzed in ever so smoothly. Sango just glared daggers at her and Miroku looked disgusted and shook his head. Like before, Kaede didn't say anything. All she did was look up at her dead older sibling and look back at the fire.

"Kik-chan I'll do anything for you." (the nick names are s'pose 2 b made fun of FYI ~_^. I'm laughing at them now)

Inuyasha looked over at his lover (gag) and embraced her.

"Does it matter what happened to the baka reincarnate of mine that much?"

"No not at all. It's just that she has all the jewel shards that we have collected. We have to find her and get them back."

Kikyo thought for a moment but nodded. _We DO need all those shards. Once we get them, I can get my soul back. Then Inuyasha will come with me to hell._

"I wonder where she went off to anyway. I'm guessing she took your sword as well."

"Where the hell would she be able to go during the night? She's just a weak human that always needs defending and rescuing. Most of all WHY in seven hells would she take MY sword?"

Inuyasha then turned his attention to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. He stared at them half angered and half confused. Even since he came back to the hut, they had been staring at the fire, completely ignoring him.

"Oi! You know where Kagome went? With my sword?"

"Why should we tell you yarou? After what you did to her, it's best that she left!"

Sango jumped up and in his face yelling at him. He was taken back for a moment but regained himself.

"What do you know?!"

"Kagome told us what you were doing with that rotting corpse! I'm so sick to my stomach I should have gone with her along with Shippo!"

Sango was still glaring but then realized what she had just done. _Geez Sango! Could you tell him anymore?_ Thinking that also mentally slapping herself. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"She…she saw us? Me and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha whispered but loud enough for every one else to hear. _Kagome saw me and Kikyou in the forest together? She saw and heard everything? After that she left with Shippo._ His eyes just went to anger now. _Plus she left with MY sword. What the hell was that wench thinking?! Doesn't she know that she is in danger while she is carrying those jewel fragments? Kagome WHAT in the seven hells were you thinking?!_

"We have to go find that bitch and get my sword and those shikon shards back. After that, I'll tell her ass off for taking my possessions."

Sango walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him across the cheek harder than she would with Miroku. Her hand was slightly red but that didn't bother her. Her eyes were also colder than ice in a fierce glare. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaede were shocked at what Sango was doing. Kikyo just had her bored, not caring look.

"Is that all you care about? Your stupid rusty sword? You don't care about Kagome do you? I bet you never have! First breaking her heart by rutting with this sad excuse for a dead ugly zombie and now treating her like a piece of left over meat that you can beat anytime you want?! Let me tell you something you baka yarou. Kagome loved you, but she felt different after what she saw. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sango took a step back and softened her glared but only by an invisible inch. 

"Iie. I guess it doesn't since all you have been doing is thinking about that rotting piece of shit."

"Now you listen hear Sango-"

Inuyasha glared at her full of anger. When he started to say something, she interrupted him.

"Iie. You listen Inuyasha. I'm not going to take all this from you just because what I say is true and you don't give a rats-ass about it. From now on you are on your own. I can't stand to be around you or that thing you call a lovable figure."

While Sango was saying the last of her speech, she had gotten all of her belongings together. She walked out of the door but not after sending a cold disgusted fierce glare at the two. Then she was out of sight. Miroku finally stood up from his place near the fire. He agreed with Sango. _Sure Inuyasha was a jerk to her before all this, but all those times that he had saved her, and actually cared for her made her start to love him. Since this horrible has happened, I can't stand it as much as Sango can._

"Inuyasha. I won't let this terrible deed go unpunished. You have hurt Kagome severely and I won't allow it. I'm leaving with Sango. You can just forget about our help anytime soon."

Like Sango, he walked to the door and glared at them, and hit Inuyasha across the face with his staff, then walked out and was no longer seen in the dark night. Kikyo helped him off the floor and sat him by the fire to soften his injuries. Sure he was strong for a human, but those hits were very hard! 

"Keh! What the fuck is their deal anyway? I didn't do anything." (-_-+ BAKA JACKASS YAROU!!)

"I don't know love. It wasn't my fault that they had left was it?"

Kikyo looked like she was going to cry. (-_- pathetic slut!!) Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand and looked at her softly. (I can't stand writing this!! *gags*)

"It's not your fault love. I don't know why I traveled with them in the first place."

"Oh Inuyasha."

They kissed and laid down on a close futon. _Tomorrow, we will go look for the ningen bitch._

Kaede shook her head sadly. _To come apart like this is terrible. _

_'

It was noon. Kagome and Shippo awoke and had a small breakfast knowing that they would have to restock in the next village. Soon after they were on the road again. A question had been puzzling Shippo since Kagome had left last night.

"Okaa-san? Where did you go last night?"

He saw her blush a little and watched as she stammered before answering.

"Ano…I…*sigh* I met up with Sesshoumaru. I was surprised he didn't kill me after I kissed him."

Shippo smirked when Kagome's blush darkened after she realized what she had just babbled out.

"Okaa-san." He said in sing-song voice. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"N-nani? Of…of course not Shippo. Why do you say that?"

"Ano just the fact that you are blushing darkly and stuttering a lot."

"Shippo. There is nothing going on with me and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome then felt a demonic aura. _Please not him. Please not him. Please be anybody but him. Kagome begged in her mind and slapped herself mentally when she found out who it was. __Chikuso!_

"Nice to see you again vixen."

"Save the flattery Sesshoumaru. What do you want?"

"Why nothing dear Kagome. How could you suspect that I would want something?"

Kagome stood there baffled. _When had he learned my name? I didn't tell him last night. Sesshoumaru was equally surprised. _When did I learn her name? Why did I even say her name?_ The two shook out of their shock when a young voice sounded off._

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Who is this pretty lady?"

Kagome looked down at her._ She looked about 7, had on an orange and yellow checkered kimono on. Her hair was up in a side ponytail, gapped tooth smile, and bright chocolate brown eyes. _This young girl is human! Doesn't Sesshoumaru dislike humans?__

"My name is Kagome. What's your name little girl?"

"I'm Rin the charge of Lord Sesshoumaru. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-sama."

Rin bowed and Kagome was quite shocked that she had such manners. She then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Has she been traveling with you?"

"Hai. I revived her from a vicious pack of hungry wolves. They slaughtered the village that she lived in so I took care of her."

"When did this happen?"

Instead of standing in the middle of the road, Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat under a near-by shade tree while Rin and Shippo played in the field to the side of them.

"It was after that yarou of a half-brother of mine hit me with the wind scar. I was badly injured. Rin came along and tired to serve me food. Of course I wouldn't take it since I don't eat human food but I did drink the water. Then one day she came to me beaten. I asked her what happened but she just smiled. After I got better I smelled some blood and it was Rin's. I saw her dead in the middle of the road with teeth markings all over her, so I revived with the Tensaiga. Now she has been traveling with me since that day."

Kagome sat there wide eyed since Sesshoumaru –the dark demon ice-lord- had just shared a conversation with her. _What is going on here?_ Then it hit her. _Wait. Wolves? Slaughtered village? That wasn't the same village we were in when we met Kouga was it? It had to be his wolves. Inuyasha found them when we got there! How could he!_ Sesshoumaru had read her mind since she was so silent. _'I'll never forgive Kouga for this! Sesshoumaru is taking care of a girl. A HUMAN girl. I guess some people can change the way they act.' So she thinks I have a good side hu? Interesting. This vixen...no…Kagome is a very interesting person. Despite the fact that she had been following my brother, I would like to get to know this woman._

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He came out of his thoughts when Kagome's sweet voice spoke out. He turned his head in her direction.

"Hai?"

"Do you mind if…if Shippo and I traveled with you? It seems like he and Rin like each other and I don't want to separate them. Who knows when we shall meet again?"

"I suppose that is acceptable. Rin hasn't had any playmates for so long. It would make her happy to have someone. Plus I would like to get to know you better."

He smirked when he saw her blush hotly.

"Ano…I guess I wouldn't mind either then Sesshoumaru-sama. I just have to get used to this new side of you first. I'm used to the old Sesshoumaru with the ice-cold exterior. No offense ok?"

She stood up and peaked him on the same cheek she did during the night. They both blushed and looked each other in the eyes. Hundreds of emotions filled them. Only two could be identified. Lust and Love. Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to be in a trance as their faces became closer and closer inch by inch. The moment of truth was about to happen but was interrupted by a loud crash.

"I DEMAND THE SHIKON SHARDS NOW!!"

*reads over chapter* Damn I made this really long. About three pages. I hope you like it. ^_^

Kc: You made them kiss?! Wtf is going on in that brain of ours?!

Me: Well, that doesn't matter. I feel like shit right now cuz my bffl is trusting my bastard of and ex. She's taking his side and not mine so I wasn't thinking strait when I wrote this. I'm srry if you take it too seriously.

Kc: Oh crap! *rubs kitsune's back while she cries* Plz stop crying. Until she feels better all I can say is plz review and wait patiently for the next chapter. She was suppose to be doing a report right now but wanted to make the next chapter. So she wont be able to update for a while cuz of the report. We are both very srry.

Me: *is still crying hysterically* Plz review! 

Kc: Plz stop crying!


	7. Ch 6 To prove onself

*is sitting in a chair in a dark corner* Oh hi everyone. Hey I'm not in the mood to talk much so I'll just let Kiko-chan take over for me. *sighs and sits back in the chair*

Kc: L Poor thing. If you wanna know why she is so upset, its cuz her ex likes her bffl. She warned her not to accept his proposal to be his gf but she did n/e way. Now she feels really bad cuz her bffl is gonna get hurt and it's all her fault. She cried herself to sleep last night. *sigh* I hope she gets over it. 

*you hear hysterical sobbing in the background*

Kc: L I can't stand to see her like this. Let's just go to the chapter so we can leave her alone for a while. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Look back at the previous chapter.

**To prove oneself**

"I WANT THE JEWEL SHARDS NOW!"

The crash was made by a giant sized neko-youkai with five of the jewel shards. (FYI I know in the anime that Naraku has at least the whole jewel, but in this story, that hasn't happened yet. So basically what I'm saying is that Kikyo never took the jewel shards from Kagome ok?) _Kuso! I was so distracted; I didn't sense the jewel shards come near. She ran over to where Rin and Shippo were standing, terrified of the over-sized neko, and used her miko powers to put up a protection shield over them._

"I want you two to stay right here and don't move alright? Sesshoumaru and I will take care of this youkai."

"Be careful Okaa-san!"

"Stay safe Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama!"

They huddled up close to each other to smooth down some of their fear as they watched the adults fight off the youkai._ Okaa-san's never fought before. I hope she will be alright. Sesshoumaru had soon gone into battle as soon as Kagome went off to the children and already had a few gashes in his outfit. Kagome stilled had her bow and arrows along with the Tetsusaiga. As she fired arrow after arrow at the neko, she tried to pin-point the shikon shards that it had obtained. __Where are they? I don't sense them anymore. They were there when it got here, but then dissipated. Until she had run out of arrows was when she came out of her thoughts. The only other option was to use the Tetsusaiga and she didn't know what was going to happen as soon as she drew it out of the scabbard. _Well…here goes nothing._ It transformed. It really transformed for her. Kagome really was the new owner of the sword since it would repel off any others. She ran on and attacked. It was then when she saw a spider shaped burn on the neko's back._

"Sesshoumaru! This is one of Naraku's reincarnates! It carries the burn of the spider on its back."

Sesshoumaru clawed it in the face and it howled in pain. That gave him time to rest up a bit so he jumped over to Kagome. She still had the sword in her hands but she put it away so she could help him.

"Its scent is masked. No wonder why we didn't sense it coming before. It also has a burn on its back like you say…What are you doing?"

While he had been talking, Kagome had taken off his kimono top (it's called a kimono right? Or is that just for girls??) and put her hands to his gashes. He watched her blush before answering.

"Ano…I'm healing your wounds. I know that they are nothing serious but better safe than sorry."

"After this is over I need to thank you."

Kagome had finished and Sesshoumaru put his top back on. They both turned their attention to the Naraku-reincarnate with a look of determination in both of their eyes. He rushed forward with his demon speed and unsheathed the Tokijin. Like the demon had done to him, he sliced at its chest but deeper. 

"Sesshoumaru keep attacking him until I can get a clear shot at his back! That's the only way to defeat him."

She knew he had understood her even if he hadn't acknowledged her. (Plz bear with me when I say that I SUCK in battle scenes. ^_^') It took a few tries but Sesshoumaru had finally got the demons back to show to Kagome. _What does she plan to do? She has run out of arrows and the only other weapon that she has is the Tetsusaiga. Kagome took the sword back out quickly and chanted. The sword started to glow purple with lots of energy. She opened her eyes and ran towards the youkai. She used her demon energy to jump up to its head and brought the blade down on its back. It once again screeched in pain and was also glowing purple meaning it was beginning to purify. Then, the neko-youkai vanished leaving only the jewel shards. Kagome picked them up and the evil taint within them left. She sighed, put the sword back in its sheath, and walked over to where the shield was that still protected Rin and Shippo. It disappeared under her hand and she collapsed, only to be caught by Sesshoumaru._

"What's wrong?"

"I used up too much of my miko energy. Putting most of it into the sword was at least half."

"I see. I'll carry you to my domain. Go ahead and rest along the way."

He took to the air on his magic cloud with Rin wrapped up in his tail, Kagome in his arms, and Shippo nuzzled into her stomach. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Why are you being so kind and not trying to kill me?"

"You have restored my arm back and Rin has attached to you and your pup."

"I see. Domo arigato Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome said her thanks and drifted off into slumber. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind all that much. _Why has this Kagome made me act this way? I would never show such kindness to anyone except for Rin. She is very interesting indeed. She proved to him that she had changed. That she was no longer the scared human that would go running behind his half-brother whenever he had come to call. Speaking of half-brother…_ Why is she not with him?__

There you go. ^_^ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter despite the fact that it was a tad short. Mostly cuz there was little dialogue and also that I completely stink at battle scenes. :-P Oh well.

Kc: So…have you gotten over your problem?

Me: Oh yea! I did a long time ago. I have a new bf ^___^

Kc: Well, at least she's happy now and not miserable like before. *hears rants in background that sound a lot like 'he's so cool!'* ^_^' Um… Plz review and don't pay much attention to her. Her new bf has really made her happy. Oh yea before I forget, plz read the next chapter. It should have responses from your reviews. We will always put up responses after every three chapters so plz read them for some important info or a very big thanxs from us.

Me: ^___^ Ja ne!!! *starts to rant again*


	8. Reveiw Corner ch4 5 and 6

**Review corner**

**Here is where I answer all the nice reviews.**

**Chapter 4- Foes meet again**

****

BabbleQueen~ The inner voice to Fluffy-chan is good I s'pose. I mean, even the evilest of villains have to have an inner voice that tells them good also. Your sense of humor is something I didn't notice but who cares as long as you have one. I meant it when I said I liked your name. Kitsune are totally the best. If you were talking about Kurama then I have to totally agree with you. As I've said before, SESS/KAG PAIRINGS ARE MY LIFE!! I won't quit on this story ever. In fact, I won't with n/e of them. I'll finish them all (sooner or later) LOL you're name besets you. Plz KIT ^_^

Dark Topaz~ The next few chapters are coming soon I promise. But not this weekend. I'll be working on my new web site so I don't think I'll have the time. Srry but KIT ^_^

DemonLady1~ Domo arigato! ^_^ I promise I will ASAP.

Spirit element~ I already knew about Fluffy-chan's nickname. I call him that when ever I can. Um…his shock might still be there. ^_^' Ehhehe, I'll try my best to lower down on the chocolate.

INUGIRL~ I promise I will ASAP. KIT ^_^

Phoenix of Death~ I will update pretty soon. KIT ^_^

Snowfire the kitsune~ Thanxs ever so much! ^_^ I really did have a sugar high then. But I just over reacted just a little. ^_^' Plz KIT!

Suzuki-chan~ I'm so happy that you like my fic. I will update really soon. I promise! ^_^

Jammies2000~ I'm glad that you are staying. I don't wanna lose n/e of my readers. Oh BTW just a little FYI…SESSHY IS MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kagome can't and **won't stay if she is being used. 'Sides, Kikyo is there. Do you think she would still stay with her there? Sesshoumaru may hate humans, but Rin has changed him while she has been traveling with him. The Kagome and Shippo fluff is just what she gives to her adopted son. ^_^ KIT**

CrissyKitty~ I'm soo srry if you think that. I just couldn't help myself though. The next update will be maybe this weekend. KIT

Dragon Rae~ Shooting your inner voice means that you are very troubled. My inner voice always agrees with me. But I still think that we can all get along…soon. 

Fire Kitsune Goddess~ Kenshin is awesome. This is my list of anime's. 1) Inuyasha 2) Ruroni Kenshin 3) Fushigi Yugi I like all three of those. KIT ^_^

**Chapter 5- To come apart and together**

****

Jammies2000~ Thank you for the compliment. About Kikyo, I'm sorry but she won't be falling in n/e water. ^_^ I have other "fun" ideas for her *evil chuckle* She will later on and about his blood, that will be explained in the next chapter. I'm also sorry about this too. I can't tell you what she will do to Inuyasha, but all I can tell you is that Kagome will hurt him. I promise I will update soon.

Sailorstarwinter~ LOL You really thought they would kiss right there. I'm sorry to say but you do have to wait until I update. I'm very dedicated to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. (now only if my friends would accept that.) I might do a different pairing story like Miroku and Sango. I won't only do Sess and Kag. I would love to read your stories. I do with everyone that reviews. Hey what does your quote mean n/e way? 

Megan~ My report is done. (thank Kami-sama!!) The next chapter will come soon. I'm so happy that I have met another Sess/Kag fan! ^_^ Thank you for saying that my story is great.

Deity of death1~ You mean about my ex and all that crap? Ah well, that doesn't matter n/e more. Sesshoumaru and Kagome fluff is what I luv to do. And you don't sound like those stickers. You are just complimenting my work. I thank you. ^_^

Jupiter's light~ I will soon so don't worry. ^_^

Suzuki-chan~ I will soon so don't worry. ^_^

Pinkjingling~ Thank you. ^_^ My god! I was grossed out too when I wrote that sappy, disgusting Inu/Kik crap. I promise I won't write n/e more. If I do, go ahead and flame me.

**Chapter 6- To prove oneself**

****

Jupiter's light~ I will soon so don't worry. ^_^

Kitty12perfecto~ The next chapter will come soon. I promise that this will be updated soon.

DemonLady1~ I promise I will. ^_^

Tranador~ I forgot. What did I review for? LOL sorry. I can't keep track. :-P Thank you for reading. ^_^

BabbleQueen~ I do really suck at fighting scenes. :-P I try my hardest but never seem to make them come out right. Sticking to the point is what you have to do in some stories. You wanna know something? My bffl didn't except his proposal. I was so happy. I did warn her but she has too much of a good heart to have listened to me. (I know it will kill her someday) I'm glad you like the story. Well, ^_^ LOL at least you tried to stay with the point.

Suzuki-chan~ I will continue so don't worry. ^_^ I really glad you liked it.

Pinkjingling~ Thank you. ^_^

crimson hawk~ Haven't seen you around before. I'm glad you liked it. ^_^

**I'm sooo sorry that this came in so late. *bows for forgiveness* My mom wont allow me on the computer n/e more. Plus school is getting more intense. *sigh* I didn't realize that 8th grade was so hard. N/e way, I will post the next chapter after this. Could you all do me a favor and read my newest story? Its called Sorrow cries and it's a one-shot songfic. I only have 2 reviews for it and I would really like a little more. ^_^ Cya soon! Ja ne!******


	9. Ch 7 Unsetting feelings

*looks up from The arts of Inuyasha* Oh ^_^ hi everyone! Welcome back.

Kc: You're reading that again?

Me: What? I cant help it that this book is so cool!

Kc: -_-...

Me: 'Sides, I'm looking for a good enough picture of Kikyo.

Kc: Why?

Me: I'm going to be a miko for Halloween so I have to show my mom and aunt what the outfit looks like. *goes back to book* 

Kc: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own anybody from Inuyasha. I am only borrowing some characters. ^_^ They are all locked up in my hentai closet. (Kc: Oh god! -_-)

**Unsetting Feelings**

"Kikyo watch out!"

Ten out of twenty demons that surrounded Inuyasha and Kikyo attacked her. She already gotten several other injuries from other jewel carriers that day, what was a few more? That's all they had been doing ever since they left Kaede's hut. Fighting off hordes of demons. Now, I wont say that demons were only after the jewel fragments that Kikyo had possessed. The other half is that, she was hated by all demons. (Plz bear with me. I just wanna hurt her really badly. ^_^) Inuyasha rushed to her aid, slicing the demons that stepped in his way. It was a whole lot harder when he didn't have his sword. (FYI If this is puzzling you all out there, I know that when Inu doesn't have his sword, he transforms into a blood-crazed demon. He wont now because Kikyo has put a small spell on him that keeps his demon blood in check. This will all change soon. ^___^ Kikyo BEWARE!! LOL)

"Blades of blood!"

His blood claw attack was sent flying at the youkai around him and Kikyo. She had long run out of arrows, and she used up whatever miko powers she had left.

"Inuyasha..."

She blacked out. Inuyasha ran faster.

"Chikuso!"

"Hentai!"

A slap and a yell could be heard over in a field close by a river.

"Sango, I was just trying to get a mosquito off of you."

"So one just happened to be right on my chest then?"

"You know they suck blood where ever they can."

Sango just glared at the perverted monk while he soothed the rather large bump on his head that she had inflicted with her boomerang. Kirara laid in her lap the whole time, her soft mews were heard while she slept. Sango sighed.

"I really miss Kagome. I wonder how she is fairing."

"I bet she is fine Sango. Kagome is a demon now. She can take care of herself.

She sighed again and Miroku sat by her and pulled her into a hug.

"We neednt worry about her. I know that Kagome is strong and brave. Plus she has Shippo with her. He can help and protect her when she needs it."

Sango snorted and Miroku looked at her with question.

"No offense to the fuzz ball but he is as much protection to her as the Tetsusaiga is to Inuyasha when he is human. I'm just worried about her. She's never been out on her own before."

"You worry too much Sango. You're acting as if you're going to lose her."

"That's the problem! I don't want to lose her like I did with Kohaku. She's like a little sister to me. I don't want to fail in protecting her."

Sango's expression went from sad to extremely upset. The weight on her shoulders for Kohaku was still there, staining her insides with guilt. _It was my entire fault. My fault that he had died. Died by a despicable demon by the name of Naraku._ She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that she was crying. _I don't want to lose Kagome either. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her. Miroku pulled Sango into his lap and put his arms around her._

"Sango please stop crying. We can go search for her if it makes you feel better. Kohaku didn't die because of you. You need to stop thinking that. Its all Naraku's trust me."

She calmed to sniffles. She knew she was in his lap but she didn't care. Sango needed the comfort. _He's right. Kohaku didn't die cause of me. Naraku did it. I will slay him soon enough._

"I want to see Kagome. I know it has only been two days, but she is a part of me. My friend, my sister."

"I understand Sango. Lets go."

They both got up and walked on again with Kirara still sleeping.

"Kikyo wake up!"

Inuyasha shook Kikyo gently. She had been unconscious for about an hour and he was having a hard time getting her up. The demons were killed by him of course and he gathered the jewel fragments. He carried Kikyo over by a near spring to clean both their wounds. She lay motionless during the process. Again he shook her and she finally opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Nani? Sorry for what Kikyo?"

"For being so weak. I bet you cant stand to look at me."

"You aren't weak. I can stand you perfectly. There is nothing about you that I would be ashamed of."

Kikyo's blank dull eyes brightened a bit but still showed dull. _This plan is working perfectly. If I keep this up, he will stay with me forever._ They did what lovers do (sorry not gonna say n/e thing. Its still bad enough that **I'M the one making this *gag*) and started travel again. The sun was setting in the east, giving off a beautiful hue to the sky.**

A soft moan could be heard in the dimly lit room. Kagome had finally regained consciousness and wasn't feeling all that good.

"What happened? ....Oh right, I used up all my powers." She tried to remember. "Sesshoumaru carried me while I slept. Am I in his domain?"

"Yes you are. You've been asleep for about a few hours. It's night already."

Kagome jumped and looked for the owner of the voice. Sesshoumaru was sitting by her bed with his regular bored expression. A table was to the side of him and a pitcher of water was placed upon it. Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing a powder light green sleeping kimono that went down to her shins. She blushed and glanced at Sesshoumaru from eh side of her eyes.

"Umm…domo arigato Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Think nothing of it. If you have regained enough energy, I suppose you would like a bath?"

"I would appreciate very much."

Sesshoumaru nodded and called for a servant. A hawk demon walked in. She was about Kagome's height and had jet black hair that was tied into a braid, descending down her back. Her eyes were a soft forest green as well was her kimono.

"Kaze-kokoro take Kagome to the bathing room."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome watched Kaze-kokoro walk over to a tall burro which she figured to be a closet, and pull out a pale pink kimono with a light purple obi. Kagome figured that she should get up so she pushed back the silk and fur sheets and stepped out of the bed. She toppled over but Sesshoumaru caught her. She blushed and mumbled an arigato while straitening herself out. 

"This way please Kagome-sama."

Kaze-kokoro walked out of the room with Kagome following. Sesshoumaru stood his ground. _What is wrong with me? Why am I being so kind to this girl?_ He shook his head in confusion, feeling a small headache coming up. _I do believe Rin has made me weak._

Well, there it is. ^_^ I hope you have enjoyed it.

Kc: Don't you think that a few people were a little ooc?

Me: Maybe but, I just wanted to make a scene. 'Sides, Sesshoumaru seemed fine to me.

Kc: … No comment

Me: FYI Kaze-kokoro means Wind spirit. I really couldn't think of another name. I really tried my hardest. I like this name n/e way though. 

Kc: Plz review and stay tuned for the next chapter. It might be posted some time this week. Kit-chan has a deadline on Saturday.

Me: I'm going to Hawaii for a week. I might or might not post the next chapter this week. I will try my best to get it in by Saturday night or Sunday after noon.

Kc: Just plz be patient. 

Me and Kc: Ja ne!


	10. Ch 8 Weird feelings

Hey there! ^_^ It's wonderful to see you again! I just got back from Hawaii and I wanted to post the next chapter right away since I've been away for so long. *bows in forgiveness* PLZ PLZ FORGIVE ME!!

Kc: Just a little note before we go, this chapter might be a little short. Kit-chan is sorta having a writers block so don't be mad.

Me and Kc: Enjoy the chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I soo totally own Inuyasha!! I'm soo totally rich!! *wakes up from dream* Dammit! Well, wishful thinking. v_v I'll never own Inuyasha or n/e of the characters.

**Weird feelings**

Kagome sighed happily as she settled herself into the steamy water of the hot-spring. It relaxed her so to feel her tense and aching muscles melt away in a soft bliss. 

"This is paradise. I think I'm gonna like it here."

Kagome turned her thoughts towards other things. It confused her so to know that Sesshoumaru was being so…so gentle to her.

"Why is Sesshoumaru being so kind to me? I know he told me earlier it was because I restored back his arm, but I don't think that's completely it."

She sat there thinking of the possibilities. _He could want me to take care of Rin. I just met her and she is already attached to me. She is so kawaii! She sighed and decided to get out. Kagome dried her hair and body and put on the beautiful kimono that was put out for her. As soon as she finished tying the obi around her waist, Kaze-Kokoro walked in._

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in his study."

"Alright then. Lead the way!"

They walked out of the bathing room and down a long hallway. _So many doors. I wonder where each leads to._

"Enter here Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru should be inside."

"Domo arigato Kaze-Kokoro."

Kagome knocked on the door before entering when she heard a faint come in. She sighed and walked into the large room which was supposed to be the study.

"You wanted to see me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai I did Kagome. You don't have to be so formal around me. It's not like you are a servant here."

"But you are a lord and I must treat you as such." 

In the back of her mind, Kagome was shocked. _He's treating me as if we have been old pals. What has gotten over you Sesshoumaru? Why are you being so kind and not trying to kill me? Sesshoumaru read her mind. __'I just don't get it. When I was human he tried to kill me. Now that I'm demon, he's treating me with respect. I'm so confused.' Dear Kagome, you really have nothing to worry about._

"Now then. Kagome, something has been troubling me for quite a while."

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes.

"Uh…And what would that be might I ask?"

"Why are you not with my baka half brother?"

The reaction that she had given him was no surprise since she had already said earlier that he had a dead woman with him. Kagome glared him and started a low growl.

"That issue is none of your concern. There is no need for me to tell you at all. I would really appreciate it if you weren't so nosy."

"Just because you are a guest here doesn't mean that you can order me around. Although you do not need to address me formally, that doesn't mean that you can command things around here."

"I wasn't trying to order you around. I just don't like the fact that you are asking me subjects that really don't concern you. I will tell you later when I am in a better mood."

With that said Kagome turned on heel and walked out of the study. Sesshoumaru stared at the door and just went back to the papers he was working on. She didn't care if he grabbed her back to talk to him._ Now that I'm in his watch gives him the right to be so nosy? So…so rude? While in her thoughts, she didn't notice herself getting lost in the rather large palace. _Well, if he was being rude, he wouldn't have given me a room to stay in now would he. He was so kind before, what has brought this change?_ She stopped in her tracks when she finally noticed._

"Where in the worlds am I!?"

Kagome looked around the large hall she in. None of the doors looked the same to her…well actually they all looked the same but she wasn't in the same place she figured.

"Wonderful! I was so angered at Sesshoumaru I had to go and get myself lost. Kagome you need to learn how to control your anger."

Mental kicking herself, she sighed and decided she would just go and explore. Who knows? Maybe she will find her way back if she was lucky. While walking, Kagome took in all the sites she was seeing –pictures of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha when they were younger, others of the lord and lady of the lands. The ceiling which held beautiful emerald chandeliers and paintings of the heavens. - it was all a wonderful site to her.

"Lady Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Kagome turned and noticed Rin that was behind her. Instead of her side ponytail and the orange and yellow checkered kimono that she had before, Rin now had her hair straight down and a black kimono with a white obi.

"Oh…ano, I got lost while I was deep in thought."

"Really? That's not good." She giggled. "I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru would like it if you were wondering about."

"Care to help me out Rin? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure. Lets go over to the gardens!"

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and ran. Kagome had a hard time keeping up with her with her long dress and all. They finally made it to the outside gardens._ Oh my! This is spectacular! _Flowers of every kind were there and plenty of trees as well. The grass was a lush green while the sun shined off of the dew. The smells were also just as great with the nose that Kagome had.

"I like to come here to relax sometimes. You might like it as well Lady Kagome."

"Rin, you don't need to address me that way. Just Kagome will be perfect."

Kagome smiled sweetly at her and she nodded. They both picked flowers and played around the open field for a while.

"Geez this kid has a lot of energy."

Kagome sat under a tree to rest. She watched as Rin ran around doing one thing and changing to another._ She reminds so much of Shippo. Then it hit.__ Where IS Shippo? I didn't see him when I awoke._

"Hey Rin! Do you know where Shippo is?"

"Oh yeah! He is still inside. My room to be exact. Come on. I'll take you there."

Once back inside the castle, Rin broke out into a run again. She laughed gleefully.

"Catch me if you can Kagome!"

"Hey come back you!"

Kagome chased Rin throughout the hall. They finally made it to Rin's room when Kagome had caught her.

"Hey! No fair that you can run faster than me!"

"You should have thought about that before you challenged me."

They both laughed and walking into the room. Toys were mostly everywhere. Aside from that, a small bed was located in the corner under a window.

"Okaa-san I thought you would never awake!"

"Shippo you're alright! Sorry it took so long for me to get you. I was…busy."

"It's alright. I was playing with Rin and some toys the whole time."

The three of them stayed in the room a bit longer until Kaze-Kokoro came in.

"It's now time for dinner Lady Kagome. Miss Rin and Shippo must come along as well."

"Alright." The three said together.

They followed Kaze-Kokoro to the dinning room. When finally reached, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was already there._ Nothing fazes this guy does it? Oh well! _She mentally shrugged and sat down in the seat two chairs away from him. They all ate oden as their meal. Shippo and Rin finished early and asked to be excused, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone._ Should I apologize? I mean he didn't know why I left Inuyasha and I guess it would be okay if he knew. _

"Ne Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't acknowledge her but she continued anyway.

"I want to apologize for before. You didn't know why I left and I really didn't have the right to accuse you. So basically I'm just trying to say-"

"It's alright."

"N-nani?"

"I shouldn't have asked such an intimate question. You had every right to be mad."

Kagome blinked and stared at Sesshoumaru._ This is way past weird. Is Sesshoumaru apologizing to me? That's it! I'm going to get some answers now!_

"That does it! Sesshoumaru, I just don't get it. Why are you acting this way? This is so not like you. I'm trying to get used to this new side of you but I just cant seem to hmpf!"

Sesshoumaru thought that now would be a perfect time to make her shut up. So he did that by…kissing her. (plz don't kill me!! ^_^ I'm sorry but I had to put this here. I'm cracking up at this very moment.) _Wha-what in the world is he doing?!...He is a pretty good kisser._ She leaned in the kiss but Sesshoumaru stopped.

"I already told you that I wanted to know you. Inside and out. Try to get used to it because you are going to have to deal with it for a while."

He left soon after he said that. Kagome stood there baffled. She couldn't move. All she did was blink and stare at the spot where he stood.

"This is so totally way past weird." 

She walked back to her room, put on a sleeping kimono, and got into the bed.

"This is all just a freaked out dream."

She kept on telling herself that but didn't believe it. A small part of her didn't want it to be a dream. She wanted it to be real so she could finally experience love.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru could love me." She yawned. "Any thing is possible."

*blinks* Well…I uh…hope you like it?

Kc: I am also equally confused.

Me: I cant really say much. I freak myself out by making this chapter.

Kc: Um…plz review and don't flame us. It wasn't that short like we thought. It's two whole pages.

Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter. This is new but I will give you the title for it. **Meeting again That's all you will know.**

Kc and Me: Ja ne!


	11. Ch 9 The irking feeling dont ask y

^_^ Hi everyone! I hope I didn't take too long in posting this chapter.

Kc: We have made a mistake. We said in the previous chapter that **this **chapter would be called **Meeting again. Well, we forgot that this chapter was going to reflect on-**

*WHAM!*

Me: *lifts pillow that was full of books* Don't tell them! They will read it as soon as we are done here! You are so damn stupid!

Kc: *gets up groggily* ^_^' Sorry about that. N/e way, the chapter **after **this one will be called** Meeting again**.

Me and Kc: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Even though I do not own any Inuyasha ppl, I can still make then do crazy stuff. ^_^ (Kc: That isn't right. -_-')

**The irking feeling**

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked out of the room. _She is mad. Why does that make me feel bad? He stared a bit longer at the door and then returned to his paperwork that he was working on earlier. About 15 minutes passed and he hadn't gotten any work done. All of his thoughts were focused on Kagome._

"Kagome confuses me."

_Actually, I confuse myself. Why did I even bring her back and act so kind to her?_

_'Oh goddamn it! Would you stop being such a pain?'_

_Its you again. I thought I got rid of you_, he growled.

_'You can never get rid of you inner voice. Back to the point, why do you keep troubling yourself with questions that are so obvious? You said so yourself that you wanted to get to know her.'_

_I trouble myself because I do not understand my actions. When Kagome's around me, I feel relaxed and unstressed-…_

_'Ah ha! So you **do care about her.'**_

**_…_**

_'I'll be leaving now but not for good. You finally realized the solution to your unanswered question.'_

Sesshoumaru sat there confused. He just admitted to himself that he had cared about her and liked to be around her.

_I love her…**her. The Kagome that traveled with my baka half-brother. Kagome who pulled the tetsusaiga out of its spell seal meant.**_

_Kagome who is staying at my castle enjoying my company. _His thoughts were interrupted –which he was grateful of- when he heard the sound of laughter. He looked out of his window to see Rin playing with Kagome. He watched as Kagome's long hair billowed out when the wind hit and while she was chasing Rin. As she smiled a sweet golden smile to Rin when she was happy, wishing it was for him. As she laughed melodiously when Rin did something cute or funny. He became entranced by her beauty and grace. Sesshoumaru shook his head violently. _No! She is my brother's wench._

_'**Used to be your brothers wench. She is single and has no one. No one in her heart to love. You can take that spot in her heart.'**_

_For once, you are right._

He decided that he would apologize to Kagome after dinner for being so rude. He turned back to his work.

The sun began to set and Sesshoumaru** finally finished all of his paperwork. A soft and steady knock came upon the door.**

"You may enter."

Kaze-Kokoro walked into the room and bowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is time for dinner."

"Very well then."

They walked out of the study with Kaze-Kokoro following her lord.

"My lord? Do you wish for me to summon Lady Kagome, Miss Rin, and Shippo?"

"Hai. Lead them to the dinning room."

"Hai my lord. I will be but a few minutes."

She bowed and turned down the hall where Rin's room was located. He made it to the dinning room and waited about 5 minutes before Kagome, Rin and Shippo showed up. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was staring at him. _'Nothing fazes this guy does it? Oh well!'_ He felt her mentally shrug and then take her seat 2 chairs away from him –which made him feel just a little upset. - They silently ate oden as the meal. While he and Kagome were still eating, Rin and Shippo asked to be excused. _This is my chance to apologize._ She wouldn't look up at him so he read her mind. _'Should I apologize? I mean he didn't know why I left Inuyasha and I guess it would be ok if he knew.' _Oh so she is going to apologize as well but for what? She didn't do anything.__

"Ne Sesshoumaru?"

He was still thinking so he didn't acknowledge her.

"I want to apologize for before. You didn't know why I left and I really didn't have a right to accuse you. So basically I'm just trying to say-"

"It's alright."

"N-nani?"

"I shouldn't have asked such an intimate question. You had every right to be mad."

Her reaction actually surprised him. She was thinking very hard. _'This is way past weird. Is Sesshoumaru apologizing to me? That's it! I'm going to get some answers right now!' Oh crap this isn't looking good._

"That does it! Sesshoumaru, I just don't get it. Why are you acting this way? This is so not like you. I'm trying to get used to this new side of you but I just can't seem to hmpf!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't take much of her talking any longer. It wasn't that he hated it; it's just that…she seemed to run at the mouth a little too much. He said to himself that he loved her so he thought, _Why not kiss her? So that's the way they ended up. _'Wha-what in the world is he doing?!...he is a pretty good kisser.' Oh am I?_ He thought with a smirk. He felt her lean into his kiss but he stopped it so it wouldn't get more intense._

"I already told you that I wanted to know you. Inside and out. Try to get used to it because you are going to have to deal with it for a while."

Sesshoumaru left soon after that. _That…was better than the peaks on the cheek, he thought with a smirk. He made it back to his room. He heard Kagome enter her room. __So she hasn't realized that her room is right next door to mine. This will prove very interesting. _

"This is all just a freaked out dream."

Sesshoumaru heard herself say over and over. _It can't be because I'm here and that kiss was completely real. He knew it was beneath him to eavesdrop in on other people, but with Kagome, he would make an exception._

"Maybe Sesshoumaru could love me." She yawned. "Any thing is possible."

_Yes they are. Sweet dreams my Kagome._

*blinks* Once again I've scared myself.

Kc: You are too much of a hopeless romantic.

Me: Damn straight!

Kc: *rolls eyes* What ever. Plz read the next chapter for your response to you reviews. We got a whole lot more then we expected.

Me: Yes, thank you very much. *bows*

Kc and me: Ja ne! ^_^


	12. Reveiw Corner ch7 8 9

**Review corner**

**Here is where I would answer all of your wonderful reviews**

**Chapter 7-Unsetting feelings**

Katzztar~ That part with Kikyo is just part one of…how ever many times I wanna mess with her. I just plainly don't like her. Yes Kagome and Kikyo really do have some major differences between them. Kagome has made full-blooded demon friends -Koga (friend or not I hate him) Jinenji (I know he's half demon but at least he's her friend) Kirara. I don't know n/e one else but if you know tell me. - Shippo is the cutest one in the group along with the neko-youkai Kirara. The demonic suitor as you would call Sesshoumaru is sadly only in my story. But in the anime, wouldn't it be that baka wolf-youkai Koga? Kikyo is just a baka bitch. (my best friend calls her lady bitch-a lot LOL) He "friendship" with Inuyasha is very poor. I mean, in the past she just wanted him to become human so she wouldn't have to protect the shikon n/e longer. She is selfish. I hope that in the end, he wont become a full demon. He chose to be human I hope its for Kagome, but she loves him just the way he is. It would count as selfish if it was Kikyo he wished for though. Thanxs for this review and KIT^_^.

chisaineko311~ Thank you for your generous comment. LOL Thank you also for liking my A/N's. To other ppl, they annoy them. I feel you completely. I hate that sad pathetic excuse for a dead ugly zombie slut. I soo totally want her dead. What does Ama mean n/e way? Inu is ok but I just don't like the fact that he is always comparing Kagome to Kikyo and defending her (the ep. when he finds out that she gave Naraku the jewel shards she took from Kagome) Yeah I s'pose that his ears are kinda cute. About Sesshoumaru...HE'S MINE!!! ^_^LOL His tail is so soft and fluffy. But I'm starting to wonder, is it a tail or a boa (like in the ep. when he firsts meets Rin. it didn't look like a tail to me.) His attitude is boss! I actually DO master his expression. To tell the truth, I'm like that at home. Everywhere I go really. I will try my best to update. Even though I am grounded, I can secretly post up the chapters without my mom knowing. KIT^_^

Jupiter's Light~ thank you! thank you!! THANK YOU! T~H~A~N~K~Y~O~U!! ^_^LOL. I promise to post/write more when I can. KIT.

Tranador~ I promise I will update when I can. Im grounded from the computer 'cept when I'm doing homework. That wont stop me though. I'm working on the chapters on my laptop and then putting them on word for and ABC check and to save it as a webpage. ^_~ I promise you the next parts will surprise you. KIT^_^

greenmaster88~ I will as fast as I can and that's a promise. ^_^KIT

kitty12perfecto~ ok ok ok! I'm glad you like it. DIE KIKYO DIE! BWHAHAHA-ok that's enough. I will keep my work up and promise not to disappoint you. ^_^KIT

Suzuki-chan~ IM HAPPY! ^__^KIT

I am Shippou the fox demon~ What do you mean you guess? You inner voice sounds very right. Don't go crazy. Everyone has to have an inner voice. Its called a conscious. Your voice sounds like the crazy one to me. _ Thank you for the suggestions for names. MY STORY ROXS! Once again, I agree with your inner voice that you are weird. You try and make your voice scared of you? @_@. I think you have eaten too much sugar...LOL KIT^_^

SilentDark~Im glad that you adore my story. Thank you. ^_^ I will promise to try and update. TWO WEEKS?! CRAP!! I'm soo sorry. I was in Hawaii that time and then before that, I had a writers block. To write a fanfic, you just choose what to write it on. Do you watch Inuyasha? If so then make a story on it totally the way you want it to be. To create perfection is sorta hard. I try and put in as many details in my story that I can. ^_^KIT

jammies2000~Thank you for staying. I know that you are a Inu Kag fan. Maybe just MAYBE...I'll make a Inu Kag story. But that will sorta be hard for me since I've devoted myself to Sess/Kag stories. :-) I will bash her back to hell. Good cuz you shouldn't like her at all. If there was n/e one that did...*shudders* My friends wanted to know about Inu and his crazed demon side. :-) But that will all change soon. KIKYO BEWARE! BWHAHAHA-ok that's enough. ^_^KIT

Katzztar~I can be MUCH harder to her when the time comes :-)  Psh! Like she would show demons mercy. She's such a sadist's bitch. Sadly, its only Inu she has spared:-(  You mean 'sides all of the demons in Japan, inu AND Naraku are the only ones after the jewel...right? Kaede is very wise. Of course Kikyo hasn't befriended n/e demons cuz they all hate her 'cept for her soul collectors. Yes Shippo is a very good partner with Kagome. The neko-youkai Kirara is a friend of hers also cuz of her sweet heart and her friendship with her master, Sango. Yes she has saved Ginta, who is now her "brother-in-law???" Kouga, sadly, is too Kagome's friend 'sides the fact that he calls her his woman. The whole tribe likes her only cuz she's "Kouga's woman." I haven't seen that ep. with Ayame yet but I bet Kagome becomes friends with her. Jinenji is one of my fav demons. He is very sweet and kind. That ep. with him in it was sad cuz of the villagers that picked on him. Inuyasha knew exactly how he felt cuz it happened to him as well.:-P NO SHIT SHERLOCK! Of course Kagome doesn't compare to Kikyo. Reincarnation or not, Kagome is Kagome and Kikyo (sadly) is Kikyo. If Inu cant see that then he should just go to hell with Kikyo then. ^_^KIT

Sesshoumarulover713~ Thank you very much.

****

**Chapter 8- Weird effects**

Tranador~Im glad you liked it. ^_^KIT

Suzuki-chan~Im glad you like it. ^_^KIT

SilentDark~*blushes* Uhh... thanks. *^.^* LMAO You wanna know something funny? When my best friend found out that I made them kiss, she chased me around the school field! LOL Votes? What votes?? ?:-\ He is acting strange cuz he admitted to himself that he loved her. Backtrack and you will see that part. Sorry if I confused you. ^_^KIT

Fire Kitsune Goddess~ Thank you. ^_^KIT

**Chapter 9- The irking feeling**

Tranador~Hm glad you like it. ^_^KIT

SilentDark~*-* So thanks. ^_^KIT

Jupiter's Light~Great thanxs! Wonderful reviewer! I promise will post soon. SESS/KAG 4 EVA!!! ^_^KIT

Midnight-Blue-Wolves~I have no idea when Kagome will admit her love for Sesshy to herself just yet. :-) All I care about at the moment is Kikyo's torcher. Yeah I s'pose Sesshy did do it first. Backtrack, he has started liking her since the day she broke his armor. He spent sleepless nights thinking about her. ^__^ I'm glad you liked it. I promise I will update ASAP. ^_^KIT

Fire Kitsune Goddess~It wasn't really Kag's pov but then it really was too. Ditto for Sess. But I s'pose you could put it that way. Both chapters happened at the same time yes. I just wanted it to reflect on both ya know? ^_^KIT

aznfangurl16~Hey I haven't seen you around before. Welcome and thanxs for reading my story. I promise I will post soon. ^_^KIT

Dark Topaz~ I hope you can cuz I'm grounded but I will be secretly posting the chapters that will be worked on my laptop. ^_^KIT

ladyofthedragons1~Thanxs for reading.^_^KIT ROFLMAO I really didn't mean to do that. HONEST! ^__^ *in hysterical giggles* *stops and takes in deep breaths* *bursts out laughing again*

Star Silver fox~ Aw gee thanks! ^_^KIT

Suzuki-chan~Thanxs! I will! ^_^KIT

pinkjingling~Havent seen you in a while. Thanxs for reading. ^_^KIT

BabbleQueen~I am only going to say this once. Despite your name...you REALLY need to CALM DOWN on the REVIEWS!! ^__^ I CANT KEEP UP!!! LOL Your humor is fine don't worry. I saw POTC and I liked it a lot. I saw it on the plane to Hawaii. I was soo happy cuz I have never seen it before then. LOL That is funny. Kurama is mine but I will be willing to lend him to you. :-D o_o Just don't try and hang me on a shelf k? I LIVE for Sess/Kag. O_O WWWHHHTTT???!!! You like Yaoi's?! *shudders like crazy* GGRROOSS!! PAINFULLY aware? What does that mean? I would be happy to check over your story if that's what you want. Sesshy's inner voice corrects him and guides him to the path of righteousness. short? short?! YOU ARE CALLING THAT SHORT?! That was a bit longer than the others. ^_^LOL. Innocent my butt! I'll try and get the chapters up ASAP. O_O YOU WOULDNT!! I DONT WANNA B WITH THAT SAD PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DEAD UGLY ZOMBIE SLUT!! That's my biggest nightmare.(before the one with Jaken popping up in it.) ^_^KIT.

Crimson Hawk~Thank you. I like the way its going as well. ^_^KIT

**Chapter- Important!**

BabbleQueen~ Oh don't worry about me. ^_~ I'm sneaking on. Did that happen to you. I'm sorry.

SoUlsPnAi~ Thank you for reading my story. Sure. I could make an emailing list.

christina c.~ What happened was I got a bad grade on my report card tis all. Nothing out of the ordinary.

ringo-chan~ Uh…what ever you just said, I think it helped.

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I will try and sneak on to the computer and post more chapters. All I have to do is type them on my laptop and then bring them here to Microsoft word and do a spell check. If I can do it without my mom knowing, I will go onto the site and post them. Wish me luck and stay tuned for the next Review corner. ^_^Ja ne!**


	13. Ch 10 Meeting again

*sigh* Hey there. Look, I'm not in the best of moods, so let's just get this over with. *sigh*

Kc: Don't ask me. I have no idea what so ever to why she's acting this way. But maybe its cuz she got grounded from the computer.

Me: Enjoy the chapter. *gives a half-hearted smile. (But is still depressed)*

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to make these stupid documents now would I? -_- (Kc: Oh dear. o_o)

**Meeting again**

It was a wonderful brisk afternoon. The sun was setting, leaving beautiful colors to the sky. Sango and Miroku were still traveling in hopes of finding Kagome. Sango looked up at the sky and then turned her gaze at the monk in front of her.

"Miroku, do you think we will ever find Kagome?"

_Don't tell me that she is still worried._ Miroku mentally sighed and finally gave her an answer.

"Sango, you need to stop worrying so much. Demo…to tell you the truth, I really don't know." ^_^'

"That's alright." Sango said heartily after trying her best not to fall over from his answer. "I guess I am worrying a little too much."

"Let's stop and rest here."

Miroku and Sango stopped in a small tree hood. (Meaning a very small cleaning with trees covering the top. It's the shape of a small diamond.) Miroku set up a fire while Sango looked for some leaves that they could rest upon.

"Funniest thing…"

Miroku looked at with an eyebrow raised.

"I feel like I have to go over to the west. To Kagome. There is just this weird force that seems to be telling me that she's over there."

"Maybe it's because we've been around her for so long we have some type of link. I sorta feel it too."

"We'll look more tomorrow."

The next morning, Kagome finished her bath and was about to put on her new kimono. It was silk and light blue with purple cherry blossoms touching down in a zigzag, from the left shoulder to the right hip. The obi was black and it also had the blossoms around it. (Is my fashion odd or do you like it? ^_^) She thought it look beautiful on her because it brought out her amethyst eyes and hugged her curves in all the right places. _I wonder what Sesshoumaru will- WHAT on EARTH am I THINKING?! Why do I care what he says or thinks?_

_'Maybe from that kiss last night.'_

_Drop it._

Kagome walked out bathing room and headed over to the dining room for breakfast. She was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't there, but neither were Rin and/or Shippo. _This is odd._ She looked around and shrugged. 

"They snooze, they lose!"

She headed over to the table and was about to sit down when something stopped her. _That's very odd. I feel a shikon shard._ She turned back towards the door and followed the shard's aura. _It's...in the castle._ Kagome kept on walking towards the aura and it lead her to...her room?

"No that's not right. I hope my powers aren't fading. Is that even possible?"

She closed her eyes. _One...two no three shards_ were next door to her room. She walked to the door and knocked on it. No answer. She looked both ways down the hall to make sure that there were no servants. Seeing none, she opened the door slowly. It was so neat! More than hers anyway. The bed had silk bedding and a canopy.

"This must be Sesshoumaru's room. I know he would be mad at me for being in his room, but I must get those shards."

Kagome once again tried to lock onto the shards location. They were on the dresser! Kagome walked slowly over to it. Sitting there on the fine sakura oak, were three purified shards! _Why would Sesshoumaru have these? She was making a reach for them when,_

"What are you doing in my room?"

Kagome tensed and looked behind her. Standing there in the door was a confused and angered Sesshoumaru. He stared at her with his sharp amber eyes.

"Once more. What are you doing in my room?"

"Ano...I sensed some shards and they led me here. Why do you have them Sesshoumaru?"

He just shrugged. He was actually showing her emotion! _What in seven hells?!_

"Rin found them earlier. She wanted to give them to you but you were sleeping already."

"Ok…Speaking of these shards. Sesshoumaru, I need to go out and search for the remainder of the shards."

"As long as I'm with you."

"What ever. Get Kaze-Kokoro to watch the kids. We should leave right away."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out. _Wait, did he just… Kagome felt a small headache arise. She rubbed small circles on her temple. _You know what. Screw it all! I'm done with his weird behavior. _She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She made it to the entrance hall surprisingly since she really didn't have a single clue to where it was. I mean, she was unconscious when she got there! She spotted Sesshoumaru talking to Rin, Shippo, and Kaze. (I'm just going to call her that from now on. I'm too lazy to put in her full name. :-P) Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome._

"Okaa-sanSesshoumarusaidthatmeandRinhavetostaybehindwithKazewhileyouandhimgosearchfortheshikonshards."(I hope you can read that ^_~)

Even though he had said it all in one breath, she had understood. She pulled him out of her chest.

"I'm sorry Shippo but he is right. Sesshoumaru and I are going out to find more shards. It will be too dangerous with you two with us. Besides, we want to move quickly so Inuyasha and Kikyo don't get more than us."

Shippo sniffled but he nodded his head and jumped back down to his spot beside Rin.

"Please be safe Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome."

Kagome turned to Kaze and bowed to her and ruffled each kid's hair. Shippo giggled because she was also tickling his ears.

"Please watch over then carefully. Especially Shippo. He tends to get into…trouble a lot."

"Hey! I do not!"

She just laughed and kiss and waved him bye before running off with Sesshoumaru. Running, running, and more running. No surprise that they had just traveled 50 miles in just five minutes. Took some time, but Kagome sensed a shard. She just saw the back of it but it was a huge demon. _Another bear youkai hu? I haven't seen one of these since the one that Inuyasha killed awhile back. She was about to attack when she heard,_

"Miroku look out!"

"Sango? Miroku??"

(I'm just going to back track over to San and Mir ok?)

Sango and Miroku woke up with the sun and ate a small meal. As they had spoken of the afternoon before, they traveled west. It was a link of some sort that they had with Kagome. _Kagome, I feel like I'm really going to see you again today. I just know it._ They traveled a bit further and felt a magic aura.

"Miroku did you feel that?"

"Hai I did. Could it be a shikon shard?"

"Possibly. Let's check it out."

They walked closer to where they had felt it. It was a bear youkai. It was still a cub too._ A little pup youkai. This should be easy. _Easy my butt. 

"Sango, how are we supposed to get the shard?"

"By killing it of course."

"But it's just a cub."

"That's never stopped you or me before. Now let's get that shard."

Sango readied her weapon. The youkai noticed them. Sadly for Sango and Miroku, a cub youkai could still grow half the size of a grown bear-youkai. 

"Oh crap. And here I thought it would be easy."

Just like I said. Easy my butt. Sango attacked with Kirara and her boomerang bone. Not wanting to suck in the shard with the youkai, Miroku only used his spells and staff. (Oh hell another battle scene. Remember I still suck.) 10 minutes passed and yet…they hadn't defeated the youkai yet. The foot of the youkai kicked Sango away and she defended with her boomerang. It was about to swipe at Miroku with its long talons.

"Miroku look out!"

It had swiped him across the chest. Miroku gave a scream of pain.

"Sango? Miroku??"

Sango looked over to the side and saw…

"Kagome??"

_We found her! We really found her!!_

"Sango are you alright?"

Kagome ran to her side and looked her over. She missed her very much and she didn't want to see her hurt.

"I'm fine but I'm not sure about Miroku."

Sango and Kagome both glanced over at the fallen monk. He had 5 large bloody cuts over his chest and was bleeding really badly. He struggled to get up and lean on his staff but to no avail.

"Sango, you take care of Miroku's injuries while I'll deal with him."

"Alright Kagome. Be careful."

Kagome flared over at the large bear-youkai with red in her eyes. _How dare he. How dare he hurt my friends!_ The battle had then begun.

Wow my first cliffy. What do you think? ^_^

Kc: _ It's ok but you could have put in less dialogue and more action.

Me: Bite me! -_-

Kc: Before we go, we said that we would explain what a tree hood was. Just think about a small clearing and in the middle was the field but surround by trees. The picture was so confusing and hard to make. Sorry.

Me: Hey is n/e one out there happy to see FLCL back on. I am! But they took off Inuyasha in the process. Screw them!! -_-

Kc: Ja ne! 


	14. Ch 11 Catching up

Hey there! I'm soo sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter. I have had two tons worth of homework to do plus five projects. Oh yeah, and I've also been sick for at least a week. _ N/e way lets get back to the good stuff. ^_^

Kc: We hope that you have been reading the one-shots that we have posted. We really have to give Kit-chan some credit cuz she's risking a lot by posting up these chapters.

Me: Yea my mom is being so cruel to me. She said I can't get back on the internet until my Social Studies grade improves. *sigh* Lets start the chapter now.

Kc: Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Let's see. Do I have the legal document to Inuyasha? **NO! (Kc: That explains a lot. -_-)**

**Catching up**

Sango rushed over to Miroku's aid. She just now noticed it; noticed that Sesshoumaru was helping him. _Wait. Is Sesshoumaru helping Miroku? **Sesshoumaru? Helping?!**_ She stood there baffled at the scene.

"Domo arigato Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I'm only doing this because Kagome might be mad at me for not helping you."

Sango shook out of her demeter and walked over to the two men.

"Miroku are you alright?"

She looked over the bandages. (Don't ask where they came from.) Sesshoumaru did a good job. Although there were a few blood stains on the bandages, the bleeding had stopped.

"Hai. I'm fine. Don't worry. Lord Sesshoumaru helped me out."

Sango then looked over at Sesshoumaru curiously. _Why isn't he over there helping Kagome?_

"Aren't you going to help her?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and then back at Sango.

"She does not need my assistance. Kagome knows how to take care of herself. I advice you to just watch."

She nodded and then turned her gaze towards Kagome. It seemed like she had the upper hand in the battle but that bear-youkai looked awfully strong!

"Die!"

They watched as she called out and deliver a final blow to the chest with red eyes and fangs bared. As the bear youkai gave off one last screech, it fell to the ground. Kagome found the two shards that it was carrying and walked over to the others. She noticed that Miroku was bandaged but it seemed like they got stained while being put on.

"Miroku, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about me. Lord Sesshoumaru helped me out."

"I see. Well at least you guys are alright. I've missed you both so much."

"As did we Kagome."

As the three friends started talking away, Sesshoumaru stood there, leaning against a tree not looking very happy._ I thought she wanted to look for jewel shards not friends. He mentally sighed and cleared his throat. _

"Gomen for interrupting this…reunion Kagome, but didn't you say that the shards needed to be found?"

"Hai, I guess you're right. But they did get hurt and I've missed them since I've left."

Kagome looked at him sternly but also a little sweetly. Sango and Miroku just stared in shock. _What in the worlds?!_ As they where stuck in very confused world, they didn't notice the emotions going on between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. _He helped Miroku. You know, I think he's ok. With all of those weird happenings with him and me, I guess they were just out of affection. Kagome, coming out of her thoughts, suddenly smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru. He was just staring off into space until he saw gold. That golden smile that he had wanted since the day before. _Why is she smiling?_ _

"Well then. I guess we should be going. There are so many shards to find. You guys can come with us if you want."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then at Sesshoumaru. They could tell that he was disapproving of it by the face he had on. Kagome turned to him and silently pleaded with her eyes. Of course he couldn't say no to such a cute face she had –although she was always cute no matter what- and gave a slight nod. She smiled again and pointed down the road with excitement. Everyone looked after her with confusion but dropped it aside._ I'm so happy to be back with my friends. _

Yeah yeah. So I know that this chapter was short and lame but I have reasons! Three of them to be exact. 

Kc: And what are those pray tell? -_-

Me: Well, 1) I have two more language arts projects to work on that are due on Monday. 2) I have a math project that needs to be outlined. 3) I also have homework assignments from every class that need to be finished. *sigh* That's what four different classes will do to you. '-_-

Kc: Oh well then it's alright. Just finish soon. I'll take over for you.

Me: ^_^ Thank you so much Kiko-chan. I owe you for this. Cya later everyone! I gotta move! *zooms off leaving a cloud of smoke*

Kc: Ok then… Um so until she finishes, I'll be making and posting the next chapter. Oh yeah and one more thing. Since kit-chan left in such a hurry, she forgot to thank everyone that reviewed for **Guilt in hell. It really meant a lot to her. ^_^ Ja ne everybody!**


	15. Ch 12 Reflections of the past

Hey there everyone! I'm back. I'm ever so sorry for not updating in so long. My projects were finished a** long** time ago and I had no idea how to make this chapter.

Kc: It's about time you got back. -- I was wondering if you would ever show up.

Me: I said I'm sorry! -- Geez what do ya want from me?

Kc: Nothing. Just get this story done. The sooner we finish this story, the sooner you can start on your new ones or finish Love is Blind and Forgotten love.

Me: You talk too much you know that right? You're worse than Kouga.--

Kc: Bite me wench!

Me: Who the hell are you calling a wench?!

Kc: You stupid!

Me: Are you trying to start something?

Kc: Maybe! But it doesn't matter cuz you'll lose anyway!

Me: Well, you all just go ahead and start reading the chapter while we sort out this problem.

Kc: Enjoy! Now get over here!chases after me

**Disclaimer:** I've wished all my life to own such a wonderful gift such as this. But alas, it has never come true… (Kc: Wimp! --)

**Memories of the past**

Shippo stared out of the bedroom window looking out at the setting sun over in the east. It's been a few days and he was really missing his kaa-san.

"I wish we were all together again. I miss everyone….even Inuyasha."

Despite all the times that Inuyasha had picked on Shippo, he was really missing him. _Well, just the person he was before he was with Kikyo._ Shippo turned to his thoughts, remembering the first time Inuyasha was ever nice to him.

**FLASH BACK**

It had been about a week since Kagome left the Feudal Era to go back home. Inuyasha was really starting to brood. Shippo remembered the day she left.

Inuyasha wasn't really happy about it.

"A week?!" He remembered him shouting. "You're leaving us for a whole damn week?!"

"Inuyasha, I need to go home. It's been months since I've seen my family last. Plus I need to check up on school. There's gonna be so much work that I'll need to catch up on."

"But what about the shards? Naraku will keep getting more than us if you keep going back home. Who knows how much he has now!"

"Look Inuyasha, if you want more of the shards, then go find Kikyo! I need to catch up on my REAL life now. I can't always be here and you know that. I promise I'll be back in a week."

With that said Kagome grabbed her oversized pack and walked out of the hut towards the well. After she left, Inuyasha went to go sulk over at the God tree. Surprisingly, he never got Kikyo while she was gone. A day before Kagome was going to come back, Inuyasha went over to the well and sat by it. Shippo had come over to see what was wrong with him. When he got there he heard Inuyasha mumbling.

"Why do you have to keep on leaving? Don't you like it here? I don't like it when you go back."

Shippo then decided to make his presence known.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't be upset."

Shippo knew that Inuyasha might be mad, but when he jumped to look over at him, he just looked a bit upset.

"You heard what I said?"

"Yea actually. I did. You miss Kagome that much don't you?"

"Yea I do. I just don't understand what's so important about that era of hers."

Shippo went to go jump up on his shoulder and give him what little comfort he could. This was a side of Inuyasha that he had never seen before, so he didn't want to ruin it.

"She's coming back tomorrow. Your acting as if she's never gonna come back. Kagome always keeps her promises and comes back."

"I know that. It's just, life is so boring when she's not around."

Shippo nodded in silence. _Does this mean he really does like Kagome? I know he never shows it but…_

"Any way, thanks for being here furball. But if you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE, especially Kagome what happened today, I'm going to hurt you."

"Hehe. Of course Inuyasha. I won't tell."

Inuyasha smiled at Shippo and turned back towards the village with Shippo still on his shoulder.

**END**

"Sigh. Why cant things go back the way they were?"

Shippo jumped down from his place on the window sill and into bed. The moon reflected into the room.

Inuyasha shifted in his spot against the tree trying not to wake his lover that was in his lap. _Kagome has left with my sword and its been days and yet, we still can't find her. What made __her want to take it? Oh right. She saw me with Kikyo. I've changed and so has she._ Inuyasha remembered the day she came back from her week's vacation in her time.

**FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha was on his way towards the well since today was when Kagome would come back just like she had promised._ I'm glad that she's back. And not just because we can find more __shards._ The scent of lavender and spices reached his nose signifying that Kagome was indeed back.

"Oomph! Geez kaa-san sure can make this heavy. I wonder how much she packed this time."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself knowing all about how much Kagome's kaa-san packed in her bag. He'd always ended up carrying it. Looking down, he saw the young raven haired girl struggling with her pack.

"Need some help there?"

Kagome looked up when she heard someone laughing at her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha with a humored smirk graced on his lips. She glared at him but with a smirk on herself.

"Oh you think this is funny? Why don't you try lifting something that's almost as big as your mouth and appetite put together?"

"Now that's just mean. Maybe I should just leave you down there. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Inuyasha! You get down here and help me this instant!!!"

"Ok ok. Geez chill out would you?"

Inuyasha jumped down and picked Kagome up in one arm and the bag in the other. Setting her down so she could walk the rest of the way, Inuyasha adjusted the bag on his shoulder and started walking.

"Hurry up Kagome. I know that you're not that slow."

"Arrogant smug puppy."

**END**

_Those times are over. Things have changed and they are going to stay this way. As soon as Kagome is found, she's going to get the worst punishment ever._

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had finally stopped for the night. Kagome had smelled a hot spring nearby (aren't they always nearby when Kagomes around? ) and had asked if Sango would like to join her.

"Sure thing Kagome. Lead the way there."

"We'll be back soon. Miroku you better not try any thing funny this time or else you'll pay severely."

"Kagome how could you possibly suspect that I would do anything? I'm hurt."

Kagome and Sango just stared at Miroku while he had his innocent look on his face and then turned out laughing.

"You will be hurt if you come any where near the spring. Understood Houshi?"

"Yes Sango."

"Please keep an eye on him Sesshoumaru."

Kagome called back while leading the way towards the spring. A few minutes later, the two girls ended up feeling very relaxed in the soothing water. Sango opened her eyes and looked over at the girl across from her.

"Kagome?"

"Yea Sango?"

"You have yet to tell me what's going on between you and Sesshoumaru."

She watched as Kagome jumped slightly and stutter before answering.

"Nothings going on between us. What makes you think that?"

"Oh at just what had happened earlier after you destroyed that bear youkai."

"I have no reason to lie to you. You see, the day I left, I ran into Sesshoumaru. We had…a little talk and then I left. The next day we ran into each other again and got on more…friendlier terms."

"What else happened?"

"Well, then we were about to…I mean then we were attacked by another one of Naraku's followers."

"What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

Sango stared at Kagome suspiciously and Kagome looked at her as well and sighed.

"Ok fine. We were about to kiss before the follower attacked us."

"You were?! What made that happen?"

"I don't know. I just felt attracted to him for some reason. But you cant blame me, I mean, he IS good looking."

Kagome turned into a fully red tomato. _Oh kami! I cant believe I just said that! But what can I argue with? The proof is right in front of me. I've always felt a little something for him __since the first day. But what if he isn't? I don't think my heart can take any more rejection._

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about things. Ok enough about me. What's up between you and Miroku?"

Sango turned away, blushing just like Kagome had done. "N-nothing! How could you even ask that?"

"Sango, I already know that you care about him. I just wanna know if any thing has changed while I was gone."

"Oh don't worry. Lets see. Well the day before we found you, Miroku was comforting me because I was thinking about losing you like I did Kohaku. He didn't be lecherous then. I felt totally safe there."

Sango looked over at Kagome and she had a huge grin on her face. _What could be going through that mind of hers?_

"Kagome? Why do you look like that?"

She was still grinning and laughed, "No reason no reason at all."

"Tell me."

"I have nothing to tell."

"Tell me dammit!"

Sango splashed Kagome and she splashed back, laughing the whole time. They finished their little water fight five minutes later and Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Lets hurry and finish up here. Miroku could break away from Sesshoumaru and I don't want to kill him."

Sango laughed, "I suppose your right."

The girls finished their bath with happy smiles and walked back to the camp. Sango looked over at Kagome apprehensively and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Kagome? Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"When the battle with Naraku comes, what will we do about Kohaku? We all know that the jewel shard in his back is the only thing keeping him alive."

Kagome looked deep in thought about it. _She is right. That shard will have to come out and I don't know what will happen with Kohaku then. There might be a slim chance that he will live though._

"Sango, I'm not entirely sure. The shikon no tama in his back was tainted by Naraku but purified he will be out of his control. If we took it out, Im not sure if he will stay among the living or die. The best thing I can give you now is to just keep your head held up high and don't worry until that day comes ok?"

"Alright. Thanks for being there for me Kagome. I owe you so much for all your help."

"No you don't. Our friendship is the best thing you can give me."

Kagome looked at Sango carefully and gave her one of her smiles. Sango smiled back and hugged her. When they got back, they saw Miroku and Sesshoumaru sitting at the camp fire as if in conversation. Sango walked by Miroku and gave him a hug, and Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a peck on the cheek, then they both walked over to a tree for Sango to lean against and Kagome to sleep in. The two men looked after them quietly, then looked back at each other. While the girls were gone, Sesshoumaru and Miroku had gotten on more friendlier terms. They both shrugged then slept, not knowing what will come up the next day.

**Well, here it is finally. ; look, I bet you guys totally hate me now hu? The truth is, Im a total procrastinator and I never finish any thing I was et out to do. Im very srry for my lack of respect to you guys. Oh and from this chapter on, Im gonna keep my authors notes a bit shorter ok? Forgotten love has been updated so go and read that soon. One more thing. Me and my friend FLOWER4SESSHOUMARU started a new fic tighter. Its called Unconditional Love: Hearts, Truths, & Schemes. I would really like it if you read it you know? From now on, my name isn't kitsune-chan3 any more, its Blue Rhapsody3. LATER! **


	16. CH 13 Unpleasent Encounters

**DISCLAIMER:** Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Inuyasha, So you can't Sue! LOL! (I know that so many ppl have done this…but hey! Bare with me ok?)

**Unpleasant Encounters**

"Rise and Shine sleepy heads! Today's a new day and we need to get moving." Some one hyper said.

"Kagome, if you don't calm down right now, I'll have to hurt you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango and said, "Well, we know now who isn't a morning person."

Sango growled, picked up a rock, and chucked it over at her friend. Kagome just dodged and laughed. But while she was laughing, she failed to notice that someone was behind her. She tensed when she found out who it was, but was too late to get away. Sesshoumaru picked her up by her waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Come on Kagome. Like you said we need to get moving."

"I can walk fine on my own you know! Put me down this instant Sesshoumaru!"

"I don't think so. I enjoy this. Besides, we can move much quicker like this."

Kagome growled low, "Are you implying that I'm slow?"

"You're putting words in my mouth, but what ever floats your boat." **(I know I know OOC of him)**

With that said, Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome to the ground and not too gently either. He then ran off with a small chuckle, Kagome hot on his heels. Sango and Miroku just looked at this sight with amusement and a small portion of confusion. Sango just smiled it off though. _Kagome seems to be enjoying herself. Sesshoumaru has never acted like this before. She must be changing him. _She then motioned for Miroku to follow, knowing that the other two would catch their scents and meet back up with them later. Meanwhile, Kagome was leaping from tree to tree, trying to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

"You jerk! Just wait until I get my claws on you!"

"Well then, I guess the wait will be very long indeed."

"I swear to god I'll kill you!"

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was so playful all of a sudden. But messing with Kagome was too much fun to pass up. _I feel like a small pup. _He looked back for a moment to see that Kagome was gaining speed and had a look that could kill him over three times. Kagome didn't know what was up with Sesshoumaru but chasing was pretty fun. _I think he's doing all this on purpose. He's never acted playful before. _She smirked when she noticed that he was just only three feet away. _I'll get him back for calling me slow._ With a strong leap, she found herself tackling Sesshoumaru into the ground.

"Now who were you calling slow? Because to me it looks like you are."

"Me slow? Never. Maybe I was just letting you off easy."

Sesshoumaru flipped over so that now, he was upon Kagome. He saw the scowl on her face and laughed. _She looks really cute like this. _Then what Kagome hadn't expected was Sesshoumaru leaning down, and kissing her. She accepted by opening her mouth, feeling his tongue connect with hers. She whimpered pleasurably, but pushed him away.

Kagome whispered, "We have to go back to the others. They might get worried."

Sesshoumaru growled, "They can wait."

Sesshoumaru dipped back down to take her lips once more and was glad that this time she didn't make a move to push away. Kagome put everything into that kiss and enjoyed it very much. Sesshoumaru's change of attitude didn't confuse her in the least. She moaned a bit when she felt him nip her bottom lip and started to pet his fluffy tail. **(And wht a fluffy tail it was….lol) **From all this excitement, she started to get a tad aroused. Sesshoumaru smelled it, and growled selfishly. _I will have you Kagome. Not here though. _He went down to her neck and started nipping there when….

"Well well well. Its seems we've found the bitch after all. And with this bastard."

"Hey Kikyo, do you sense any jewel shards here?"

Inuyasha looked over at the woman he loved so much. He didn't care that she was part of the living dead. She was still the Kikyo he knew fifty years ago.

"Actually, I do. Finally after a while hu?"

Kikyo looked back at the man she adored. She may have been dead, but that didn't bother him in the least. She had ridden herself of all thoughts of taking him to hell….for now. For now ay least, she wanted to enjoy the time they had together.

"I guess so. Hop on Kikyo."

Kikyo climbed atop Inuyasha back, and directed him to wear the feeling of jewel shards came from. Around a few minutes later, they came into a clearing with none other than Kagome and Sesshoumaru. _Why the fuck is she with my brother! _He didn't like the scene of them kissing and thought it was about time to end it.

"Well well well. Its seems we've found the bitch after all. And with this bastard."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked up at who ever had interrupted their wonderful moment. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome gasp and growled at Inuyasha. _What does the half-breed want now? _He stood up taking Kagome with him as well.

"State your business Inuyasha. Or else leave me and mine alone."

"'You and yours?' And who is this person suppose to be? I hope you're not implying that bitch next to you."

Sesshoumaru growled dangerously at his half-witted half-brother and looked at Kagome partially behind him. She seemed to hold fear in her eyes. He didn't understand why though. Then he glanced at her hip which held the Tetsusaiga. _She might be afraid of the consequences of taking the sword. She never did tell me why she took it though. _He then looked back at his brother and noticed the dead miko beside him. _Is that why?_

"There is no bitch around here. I believe you may be looking for some one else."

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "Don't be a dumb ass Sesshoumaru. Give me back Kagome and the Tetsusaiga. They both belong to me."

Kagome shook the fear out of her and stepped forward, "I do not belong to you and neither does the Tetsusaiga. You gave up your claim to it the moment you bedded that dirty miko."

Inuyasha was startled. He didn't notice the changes on Kagome until just now. From what he saw, she was a demon now. _When did that happen? She was never a demon before. _But he didn't blame the change tough. She looked more erotic then before, more fitted and bustier.

"What have you done to Kagome? She has never been a demon before now."

"You really are stupid aren't you Inuyasha? I've always been a demon. Even before I'd met you. I only played a weakling so you wouldn't know, so you wouldn't push me harder from those damn jewel shards since they were all you ever cared about!"

"You'll only speak when told to bitch. You will pay for taking my sword."

"You don't control me! Why don't you and that statue go back to what ever hell hole you came from?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who held the same level of fury and hatred. If Kagome wasn't careful, she could be seriously damaged if she got into a fight with him. He wasthinking of how to intervene when he heard a deep growl.

"Kagome, you can just walk away from thisright now. What will fighting him accomplish?"

"That's funny coming from you Sesshoumaru since you're the one who fought him every chance you got."

"True but, your safety is an important factor right now."

"Lucky for him I'm not in the mood to play."

Kagomes eyes flashed red for a few seconds, and then returned to normal. _Since when has Sesshoumaru refused to fight Inuyasha though? That's the thing that confuses me. _

"Inuyasha, just go away and never bother us again."

"Like hell I will! I want my sword back dammit!"

Kikyo then shot an arrow at Kagome since she was too busy yelling at Inuyasha and she didn't see it until too late. The arrow went through her side painfully making her growl darkly.

"You are so going to regret that Kikyo."

With that said, she launched herself at the dead woman, feeling up to more than just hurting her. Inuyasha called out Kikyos name and was about to help her, had not Sesshoumaru step in between him and the girls.

"Leave Kagome alone you whelp. Your miko shouldn't have attacked her."

"Get the hell out of my way Sesshoumaru! Get that bitch off of Kikyo!"

"Why don't you try and make me? Its her own damn fault."

Inuyasha growled knowing he didn't have a chance against his brother without Tetsusaiga, watched the two girls fight.

"You stupid bitch! You obviously want to die."

"I've been dead once before you stupid twit! Like hell it would matter to me."

"So I can be the one to kill you this time."

Kagome picked up Kikyo by the neck and then threw her face down back onto the ground. _It was you. Its always been you. You're the reason I've been so upset. You should have never come back from the grave._ She growled again and attacked using her Kitsune abilities. Kikyo was a little shocked at her strength and the slightest thread of fear went through her. _Kagome is not just that foolish girl she used to be. She's a full demon and I just pissed her off. _Since she didn't have her bow and arrows to defend her any more, Kikyo through up a small barrier to protect her against Kagomes attack.

"I'm sick of you Kikyo. You haven't the faintest fucking idea how much I went through since you've been around. Everything I ever did, everything I ever said, all I was related to was you. Well you know what?" Kagome whipped her claws at the barrier, destroying it in one blow. "You won't be around any longer for any of it to happen again."

She pulled out the Tetsusaiga and it transformed from its rusty outlook to its better look. Kikyo felt more threads of fear go through her as she saw her counter parts eyes change dark red. _I thought the sword couldn't transform for a demon! _Inuyasha stood shocked at the sight. _She…she can control the Tetsusaiga! _

"Sesshoumaru! Stop her! She can't kill Kikyo! **Stop her!**"

As much as he hated to, he had to stop her. _She has too much rage. She'll only end up hurting herself. _He ran forward, grabbing Kagomes hands, stopping her from using the wind scar.

"Kagome! Stop this. You need to stop and end this rage. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Let…me…go…"

"No! Not until you drop the sword."

"Never! I have to kill her! I need to have the rest of my soul back!"

"Not like this Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration. Kagome wasn't going to forgive him for this. He released on of her hands but hit her rather hard on the back of her head. She gasped then fell against his chest unconscious. He reached out and was surprised that the sword had not shocked him like it usually would. Inuyasha ran past him over to Kikyo whose eyes were wide with fear. _She…she actually really tried to kill me. Have I made her life **that** miserable? _She barely heard Inuyasha talking to her as she watched Sesshoumaru handle Kagome with care. _She stole the Tetsusaiga, and then ran away. I'm a terrible person! _Kikyo stood, with her back to Inuyasha. _I've done terrible things. I tried to kill her at least more than once. I turned Inuyasha against her. I'm a horrible horribleperson. _Inuyasha had worry in his eyes as he watched Kikyo cover her face with shaking hands. He didn't know that Sesshoumaru had slipped away a while ago worried about Kagome as well.

Sesshoumaru located the scent of Sango and Miroku, and began walking in their direction. He looked down at Kagome with worried eyes. _Well…this has certainly been an...unpleasant encounter._

**Authors Corner: Hello hello hello! I bet you all missed me hu? Lol! This chapter seemed OOC hu? The whole thing with Kikyo I've had planned for a while. Its part of the story. Remember at the beginning of the story I hated her guts? Well, that was then and this is now. I like everyone except for Hojo….he's a dumbass…lol. N/e way, I'll be back next Saturday w/ more updates. I hope you all have read my bio…there should be some stuff that I think you're gonna like. If you haven't already, go read Forgotten Love. Adieu! **


	17. SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE

Theres something wrong w/ im guessing that some of u didn't get the update….go back 2 CH13…..


	18. CH14 SHort But Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I know you've heard it all before and I can't think of any snappy remarks so, "I don't own Inuyasha."

**(If you haven't read _Chapter 13:Unpleasnt Encounter_, I suggest that you go do that now are else you won't get this chapter.)**

**Short but sweet**

It was nightfall, hours ago was the fight Kikyo had with Kagome and she was still a bit traumatized. Inuyasha was getting fed up at being ignored and finally snapped.

"Kikyo! What the hell is wrong with you? You've been ignoring me ever since Kagome and Sesshoumaru left."

She still didn't acknowledge him. _Kikyo…what did Kagome do to you?_

"…Terrible."

"What?"

"Horrible…evil…maniacal…"

Inuyasha walked to her and enveloped her into a tight embrace. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. _Where ever it is she has done to you Kikyo, I swear I will make her pay. Both of them!_

Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly as if he was about to lose her. He caught up with Sango and Miroku a few minutes after leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were quite shocked to see Kagome unconscious. The two friends were lucky that he had such great control or else theirs mouths would have been torn off. _Come on Kagome. Please woke up. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. _A moan brought him out of his thoughts. Sesshoumaru jumped slightly and looked at the woman with worry. Kagome moaned again and brought a hand to her head. _What…the hell? I feel like I've just been hit with a freight train._

"How are you feeling?"

"My headache feels just as heavy as Inuyashas head."

He chuckled, "That must hurt a lot then."

"You have no idea. What happened anyway?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and averted his gaze from her face. Her eyes were closed, her hand still against her head. Her tail brushed against his leg when it twitched and her top was slightly loose around her shoulders. _What am I so afraid of? It's not like she's going to hit me because I hit her._

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

He looked into amethyst eyes that were filled with worry. _What's the matter with him? He hasn't looked me in the eyes. I remember when Inuyasha went to Kikyo, he'd never look me in the eyes until I angered him._

"You see…you were out of control when you were fighting Kikyo. In order for you to stop…I had to…hit you."

"You hit me? No wonder I feel so sore. You could've held back some ya'know!"

"Sorry," he put her up in a sitting position. "But right now, I'm just happy that you're awake."

Sesshoumaru kissed her and she kissed back raising a hand to rub behind his ear. The scene was interrupted, however, when the sound of a throat clearing came into the field. Kagome pulled away and blushed, seeing her two friends looking at them with uncertain eyes, but Sangos seemed to hold a bit of humor in them. Miroku coughed before speaking.

"Kagome, we are happy to know that you are conscious now. You had us worried."

"Sorry about that. We had a run in with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I can't remember much from when Kikyo attacked me, but Sesshoumaru told me everything that happened."

She lifted herself out from his lap, only slightly swaying. _Geez…Sesshoumaru really did hit me hard._ Kagome stretched, cracking her back and neck, then turned to face everyone.

"So…where do we go now? We aren't that far from home right Sesshoumaru? We should go back and make sure that Rin and Shippo aren't driving KazeKokoro insane."

"That would be rather wise."

Was Sango the only to hear Kagome call the western castle home? Either he heard it as well, or Sesshoumaru just ignored it. Miroku seemed to notice it as well. _Kagome's leading the interesting life now._ Even through it was late into the night the group went ahead in the journey back to Sesshoumarus home. Kagome looked up at the half moon and sighed quietly. _I'll stop by moms place later I suppose. I've been away for a while. Sesshoumaru will have to stay here though._

**Authors Corner: I know I know. Too short right? I never thought that it would happen but, I couldn't think of anything else to write. The next chapter might be longer; I can't guarantee anything…sorry. Ill be back next Saturday of course. If you haven't read Forgotten Love yet, go do it. Chapter 14 is up now. Ciao!**


	19. PLEASE READ

I have finally decided to finish up this story with a few additions.

I will edit every chapter and make them flow better. If there are any fan-girl Japanese words/pharses, they shall be removed. Spelling shall be corrected as well as phrasing.

I have actually put a poll on my profile to ask of your opinions on this matter. Would you rather have this story **kept the way it is with the chapters properly fixed, deleted and replaced with a newer version, ** or **kept the way it is now?** I would be greatful if you gave your answer on the poll

Honestly, I hate it when new chapters are actually just notes like this, but I thought that this would be the best way to get everyone's attention.

This will be deleted and replaced with a new chapter so please do not review. If you have something to say, please send me a message or use the poll.

**Thank you kindly.**


End file.
